Locuras de los Semidioses
by Rebeca18
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre nuestros queridos semidioses y sobre sus locuras. Percabeth, Solangelo, Jasper, Caleo, Tratie… y lo que se me ocurra xD
1. No eres mi tipo

**Nico:** eres lindo… pero no eres mi tipo. ¡Nos vemos!

 **Percy:** …

 **Annabeth:** …

 **Percy:** ¿"no mi tipo"?

 **Annabeth:** Percy, por favor…

 **Percy:** ¿Qué quiere decir con "no mi tipo"!?

 **Annabeth:** Bueno-

 **Percy:** YO SOY PERCY JACKSON

 **Annabeth:** Per-

 **Percy:** SOY EL TIPO DE TODOS!

 **Hola semidioses!**

 **He visto muchas frases chistosas por twitter, insta, Pinterest… y he decidido subirlas (he visto que en Wattpad también lo hacen pero no vi en Fanfiction) serán drabbles cortos como este.**


	2. Lo encontré

**Nico:** *se ha perdido y no encuentra a Will*

 **Nico:** *coge un megáfono*

 **Nico:** ESCUCHADME, VOY A VOLVER A USAR VIAJE DE SOMBRAS

 **Will:** SOBRE MI CADÁVER CHICO MUERTE!

 **Nico:** lo encontré!

 **Espero que les vaya gustando…**


	3. Novios

**Nico:** él es como el sol. Siempre está ahí.

 **Hazel:** él es como un transformer. Siempre es justo lo que quiero.

 **Piper:** él es como un rayo. Es impresionante e ilumina todo a su alrededor.


	4. Manzana

*todos se encuentran desayunando en el comedor*

 **Percy:** *tira una manzana*

 **Annabeth:** *coge la manzana*

 **Todos:** *atentos sin apartar la mirada*

 **Annabeth:** Percy, sabes que te conté que en la antigua Grecia cuando se le tira una manzana a una chica signi…

 **Annabeth:** OH DIOS MIO

 **Annabeth:** Percy tu-

 **Annabeth:** ¿¡ESTAS CORRIENDO!?

 **Annabeth:** ¡TE ESTAS RIENDO!

 **Annabeth:** ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

 **En la antigua Grecia cuando un chico tiraba una manzana a una chica y está la atrapada significaba que le pedía la mano en matrimonio.**

 **¿No creen que esto habrá causado muchos malentendidos?**


	5. Te destruiré

**Gaea:** ¡Te destruiré!

 **Percy:** ok.

 **Gaea:** ¡Destruiré todo lo que amas!

 **Percy:** no hay problema.

 **Gaea:** ¡Destruiré a todos los que amas!

 **Percy:** buena suerte con eso…

 **Gaea:** Destruiré toda la comida azul

 **Percy:** ¡TE PASASTE DE LA RAYA MUJER!

 **¿Se lo imaginan? Yo si xD Una Gaea desesperada sin saber cómo amenazar a Percy**


	6. Dioses

**Poseidón:** Hades, ¿Qué quiso decir tu hijo con "no es mi tipo"?

 **Zeus:** Pensé por un momento que había algo entre el joven Nico y Jason…

 **Apollo:** SOLANGELO BITCHES

 **Hades:** *cara de papá orgulloso*

 **SOLANGELO FOREVER!**


	7. Estrellas

**Percy:** las estrellas se ven hermosas está noche…

 **Jason:** si… si lo son…

 **Percy:** sabes quien más se ve hermoso?

 **Jason:** *sonrojado* quién?

 **Percy:** mi mejor amigo Grover

 **Percy:** bye

 **Eche de menos a Grover en HOH :'(**


	8. Drogado

**Nico:** *A Will* Hey,

 **Will:** ….estás bien?

 **Nico:** Absolutamente, rayo de sol.

 **Will:** …suenas como mi papá.

 **Nico:** rudo, pero como sea. Te he dicho alguna vez?

 **Will:** ….?

 **Nico:** que eres el Naruto de mi Sasuke?

 **Will:** ….Afrodita te drogo, verdad?

 **Nico:** Sip.

 **Seeeh, típico de Afrodita ¿no?**


	9. Pillados

**Jason:** *abre la puerta de golpe*

 **Jason:** vosotros dos ESTÁIS TENIENDO SEXO!

 **Will y Nico:** *inocentemente se ríen y dejan de leer*

 **Nico:** nosotros? Will, porque no me dijiste? Habría dejado mi libro de lado…


	10. Sólo Quirón

*En el Campamento Mestizo, hace mucho tiempo…*

 **Quirón:** Okay chicos, ser un semidiós es peligroso y tenemos que asegurarnos de no atraer ningún monstruo, así que nada de aparatos electrónicos.

 **Campista:** ¿Cómo hacemos las camisetas, señor?

 **Quirón:** Hagámoslas… NARANJA BRILLANTE!

 **-.-" solo Quirón…**


	11. Frases

**Annabeth:** entre Percy y yo hay ese tipo de química en el cual nos terminamos las fra-

 **Percy:** -frases!

 **Annabeth:** Que no me interrumpas!


	12. Las Pruebas de Apollo

**Sally:** Percy, creo que es para ti…

 **Percy:** tú crees?

 **Sally:** Él dice ser un Dios…

 **Percy:** Oh no… quién es?

 **Sally:** Apollo.

 **Percy:** ….

 **Percy:** OH MIERDA!

 **Jajaja ya me leí el primer libro de Las Pruebas de Apolo xD y vosotros?**


	13. Hello from the other side

**Apollo:** *toca la puerta*

 **Percy:** ¡Voy! *camina hacia la puerta y la abre*

 **Apollo:** Hello-

 **Percy:** oh no…

 **Apollo:** it's me~

 **Percy:** por que yo…

 **Apollo:** I was wondering if I could stay-

 **Percy:** *Cierra la puerta en su cara*

 **Apollo:** ….

 **Percy:** *va a su cuarto*

 **Apollo:** HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIDEEEEE

 **Percy:** *en el camino a su cuarto* VETEEEE

 **Canción de Adele "Hello"**


	14. Un hijo genial

**Will:** papá, que se siente al tener un hijo genial?

 **Apollo:** No sé hijo, pregúntale a mi papi Zeus.

 **Will:** seh, tía Artemisa es cool…

 **Apollo:** *escupe su café matutino*

 **Artemisa:** *aparece* EN TU CARA ZORRA!


	15. Hace 11 años

**Nico de 25 años:** Percy, podrías darme un vaso de agua?

 **Percy de 28 años:** No.

 **Nico:** porque?

 **Percy:** No podría dártelo Will? ya que es tu tipo y no yo

 **Nico:** Percy ESO FUE HACE 11 AÑOS!

 **Nico:** SUPERALO YA!

 **Me da que Percy jamás lo va a superar xD**


	16. Razones médicas

**Will:** *coge la mano de Nico*

 **Will:** Es por razones médicas…

 **Will:** *acaricia el rostro de Nico*

 **Will:** Por razones médicas…

 **Will:** *mira a Nico dormir*

 **Will:** Soy médico. Es por razones médicas.

 **Will:** *se aferra a Nico*

 **Will:** Cosas de medicos…

 **Will:** *Besa a Nico*

 **Will:** Totalmente de médicos.

 **Will:** *Se va de citas con Nico*

 **Will:** Sigue siendo algo médico.

 **Will:** *tiene sexo con Nico*

 **Will:** Solo estoy siendo un novio responsable… ¡DIGO DOCTOR!

 **Sip Will, todo razones médicas ¬¬**


	17. Ancianos

Campamento mestizo: vamos a ser la peor generación de ancianos que jamás haya existido.

 **Me cuesta imaginar a Percy y a los demás de viejos, pero seguramente seguirían igual de problemáticos que siempre ¿no?**


	18. Uniforme

**Rachel en el campamento mestizo hablando con sus amigos:** Cuando iba al colegio era tan popular que todos vestían igual a mí. Algunos envidiosos decían que sólo era el uniforme, pero bueno…

 **Rachel en el Internado de chicas Clarion?**


	19. Libros

**Annabeth:** Sabes que eres masoquista, cuando entras a una librería sólo para ver los libros, porque no llevas dinero para comprar alguno…

 **Más de uno entendemos a Annabeth u.u al menos yo soy una masoquista que va a librerías sin dinero xD**


	20. Pizza

**Fan's interrogando a Percy:** ¿Qué tiene que tener una persona para que te enamore?

 **Percy:** una pizza.

 **Percy:** noo Annabeth, era bromaa

 **Percy:** noo, vuelvee Annabeth!


	21. El amor de tu vida

**Annabeth:** *toca la puerta de la cabaña 3*

 **Percy:** ¿Quién es?

 **Annabeth:** *sonrojada* el amor de tu vida

 **Percy:** JAJAJAJA mentira, la comida no habla *abre la puerta* ups… PERDONA ANNABETH, NOO, NO TE VAYAS

 **Percy:** OTRA VEZ NOO


	22. Perdido

**Calypso:** Hey, ¿Alguna vez has estado perdido?

 **Leo:** sí.

 **Calypso:** *preocupado* ¿en dónde?

 **Leo:** en tu mirada

 **Calypso:** *se sonroja* Awww, en serio?

 **Leo:** JAJAJA no, en el supermercado a los 6 años, fue horrible.


	23. Dormir

**Will:** *harto* ¿Qué prefieres, dormir o estar conmigo?

 **Nico:** cuando te vayas apagas la luz.

 **Entiendo a Nico, soy igual. Mis prioridades son: dormir, comer y ya luego lo demás xD**


	24. Idiomas

**Piper:** yo hablo francés.

 **Leo** : yo español ;)

 **Frank:** chino ;D

 **Annabeth:** y yo griego

 **Percy:** yo… eh, hablo caballo.

 **Percy:** …

 **Percy:** también pez :D

 **¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué idiomas habláis? Yo hablo Español, Húngaro (mi lengua materna), Inglés, Valenciano (segundo idioma de España) y quiero aprender Alemán.**


	25. Yo soy

"Soy el sinsajo" dijo Katniss

"Soy un semidiós" dijo Percy

"Soy un mago" Dijo Harry

"Soy una cazadora de sombras" dijo Clary

"Soy divergente" dijo Tris

….

"Soy rubio natural!" dijo Jace

 **Yo igual! :D aunque me digan rubia de bote ¬¬**

 **Voy a subir unos cuantos drabbles de diferentes sagas ¿Oki?**


	26. Etapas

A los 11 años te llega la carta de Hogwarts.

A los 12 tú nombre entra en la urna de la cosecha.

A los 13 vas a Narnia.

A los 14 vas al campamento mestizo.

A los 15 te enamoras de un ángel.

A los 16 tienes que escoger una facción.

A los 17 te vuelves una cazadora de sombras.

A los 18 te conviertes en vampiro.

A los 21 te vuelves la sumisa de Grey.

…

A los 50 Gandalf te lleva de aventuras :D

 **¿Y tú, en qué etapa estás? Yo sinceramente querría vivirlas todas (excepto quizá la de sumisa :v)**


	27. Libros II

**Yo:** nadie me necesita…

 **Libros:** Yo sí. Yo te necesito.

 **Yo:** ahora mismo, mis deberes me necesitan. Y necesito hacerlos porque…

 **Libros:** Shhh, Katniss te necesita… Harry te necesita… Percy te necesita… Tris te necesita…

*Al día siguiente*

 **Profesor:** Porque no hiciste tus deberes?

 **Yo:** mis libros son muy persuasivos.

 **Acaban de leer mí día a día…**


	28. Libros III

**Yo leyendo 50 sombras:** TE AMO CHRISTIAN GREY

 **Yo leyendo Los Juegos del Hambre:** THE AMO PEETA

 **Yo leyendo Hush Hush:** TE AMO PATCH

 **Yo leyendo Percy Jackson:** TE AMO PERCY

 **Yo leyendo Harry Potter:** TE AMO HARRY

 **Yo leyendo Bajo la misma estrella:** TE AMO AUGUSTUS WATERS

 **Yo leyendo Divergente:** TE AMO TOBIAS

 **Se acerca un chico real:** CALLATE ESTOY LEYENDO

 **Seh, pobres mortales u.u ya no les apreciamos igual**


	29. Lectores

**Yo:** Eres un muto

 **Otro:** Tu eres completamente muggle

 **Yo:** mundano

 **Otro:** simple mortal

 **Yo:** ¡eres Marcie Millar!

 **Otro:** espera… ¿Eres lector?

 **Yo:** eh, si, ¿y tú?

 **Otro:** ¡Claro! ¡Ven, abrázame!... te romperé la mandíbula, te pasaste con lo de Marcie.

 **Yo:** si, lo sé, discúlpame.


	30. Formas de decir Te Amo

**En español:** te amo

 **En Inglés:** I love you

 **En francés:** Je t'aime

 **En tributo:** real.

 **En Potterico:** always

 **En Divergente:** solo iría a tu funeral si hay pastel.

 **En cazador de sombras:** nefilim estúpido.

 **En Bajo la misma estrella:** okay.

 **En Hush Hush:** eres mía, ángel.

 **En Percy Jackson:** Que ella te diga sesos de alga y él te diga chica lista


	31. Pasar lista

*Leo sonríe travieso*

 **Leo:** pasaré lista ¿Plumero?

 **Patch:** púdrete.

 **Leo:** ¿Campanilla?

 **Edward:** ¡que soy vampiro!

 **Leo:** ¿8?

 **Tobias:** CUATRO

 **Leo:** ¿Linterna?

 **Daemon:** cierra la boca, Valdés.

 **Leo:** ¿Sumiso?

 **Christian:** ¡Que yo soy el amo!

 **Leo:** ¿El rubio teñido de los tatuajes raros?

 **Jace:** son runas, mundano… y soy rubio natural.

 **Leo:** el que coje.

 **Augustus:** cojo, pendejo, cojo!

 **Leo:** ¿El sirenito azul?

 **Percy:** ¡LEO! ¡Soy hijo de Poseidón!

 **Leo:** ¿pedacito de cielo?

 **Peeta:** aquí :D

 **Leo:** oooowww… ¿Y Malfoy?

 **Draco:** ¡de nuevo al final!... mi padre se enterara de esto.


	32. En Clase

**Maestra:** Muy bien, todos tomen asiento… ¡Oye tú, el rubio teñido, deja de tatuarte en el aula!

 **Jace:** ¡Soy rubio natural y es una runa para destruir la escuela!

 **Maestra:** como sea, ¡Percy deja de jugar con el agua!

 **Percy:** hijo de Poseidón *levanta las manos de forma inocente*

 **Maestra:** Y tu…

 **Charlie:** me siento infinito…

 **Maestra:** no, tu estas bien…. ¡Katniss, baja ese arco!

 **Katniss:** solo quiero destruir el campo de fuerza.

 **Maestra:** ¡Harry baja de mi escritorio!

 **Harry:** Solo practicaba…

 **Maestra:** ¡No fumes en el aula!

 **Augustus:** es una metáfora.

 **Maestra:** ¡JEV! ¡Deja de desvestirte para impresionar!

 **Patch:** Hey, llámame Patch… en serio, llámame.

 **Nora:** cuidado con tus palabras pato…

 **Maestra:** ¡Peeta, deja de arrojar panes quemados!

 **Peeta:** silencio, muto asqueroso.

 **Maestra:** ¡Christian, deja de azotar a tus compañeras!

 **Christian:** yo soy el amo aquí.

 **Maestra:** ¡Vee, deja de comer donas…! ¡Scott, ¿de donde sacaste la planta de marihuana!?

 **Scott:** es ensalada… .-.

 **Jace:** ¡Termine la runa!

*Toda la escuela explota*


	33. Lees un libro

Lees un libro.

Un personaje te enamora.

El autor lo mata.

Te entra un aire psicópata.

Juras venganza.

Compras la continuación.

Te vuelves a enamorar de otro personaje.

El autor lo mata.

No sabes que hacer.

Te deprimes.

Empiezas a superarlo.

Te enojas.

Escribes tu propio libro.

Haces que amen a los personajes.

Luego los matas.

Ríes psicóticamente.


	34. Qué hacer antes de morir

Escribir en el baño "La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temed"

Entrar en el metro, voltearte hacia las personas y decir "Welcome to the City of Bones"

Estar en medio de una cafetería y gritar "Soy Divergente y no puedo ser controlado!"

Cuando una amiga te pregunte si se ve bien, decirle "Tienes más encanto que una babosa muerta"

Cuando alguien me pregunte quien me gusta, decir "No puedo decirlo, porque él está aquí… conmigo"

Gritar "CRUEL es bueno" cuando todos estén callados.

Vestirte de negro, rayarte los brazos, y cuando te pregunten que estás haciendo, decir "me largo a cazar demonios, mundi".

Lanzar un pan quemado al chico que te gusta.

Ver una pareja y gritarles "son hermanos!"

Y ya luego morir de la vergüenza.


	35. 50 sombras

**Travis:** *se acerca a Katie sonriendo travieso* hey, ¿y si jugamos a hacer una escena de 50 sombras de Grey?

 **Katie:** *sonríe traviesa* va, pero yo decido cual.

 **Travis:** bueno…

 **Katie:** mmmmh, elijo esa en la que Grey le regala un Audi nuevo a Ana.

 **Travis:** no, yo me refería a….

 **Katie:** nuevecito.

 **Travis:** no…

 **Katie:** ahora. *se va*

 **Travis:** *deprimido* ¿será difícil robar un coche? Voy a preguntar a Piper.


	36. Cuatro

**Maestro:** donde debería poner el 4?

 **Yo:** en mi cama

 **Compañeros:** ….

 **Director:** ….

 **Papas:** ….

 **Mundo:** ….

Divergente:

 **Fandom:** *ovación de pie*

 **En mi clase hago esto y todos me miran raro :v**


	37. Novios II

**Familia:** entonces, ¿tienes novio?

 **Yo:** sí, tengo muchos.

 **Familia:** ¿Muchos novios?

 **Yo:** sip.

 **Familia:** ¿Y ellos no saben que los estas engañando?

 **Yo:** bueno, en realidad, ellos no saben que están saliendo conmigo…

 **Familia:** …

 **Yo:** y algunos de ellos tienen novias.

 **Familia:** …

 **Yo:** y otros están muertos…

 **Familia:** …

 **Yo:** y muchos envidiosos me dicen que son solo personajes de libros…

 **Familia:** …

 **Yo:** …

 **Familia:** *lentamente para atrás*

 **¿Quién se siente identificada? (levantando la mano… la agacha lentamente) no, que va, yo tampoco…**


	38. En un futuro lejano

En un futuro lejano (espero)….

Cómo nombraré a mi hijo…

 **Hijo:** ¿Por qué me llamo "Solangelo"?

 **Yo:** significa "Ángel del sol"

 **Hijo:** oh, vale *se va*

 **Yo y mi pareja:** *riendo maléficamente*


	39. Nunca

Peeta **nunca** se alejó de Katniss a pesar de su carácter.

Finnick **nunca** se alejó de Annie a pesar de estar loca.

Jace **nunca** se alejó de Clary a pesar de ser su "hermana".

Percy **nunca** se alejó de Annabeth a pesar de que sus padres eran enemigos.

Tobías **nunca** se alejó de Tris a pesar de que era impulsiva.

Augustus **nunca** se alejó de Hazel a pesar de que se estaba muriendo.

 **¡Hombres, aprendan! U.U (y mujeres)**


	40. Agua

*Nico y Will sentados al lado del lago*

 **Nico:** ah… el agua se ve realmente bonita esta noche.

 **Percy:** *emergiendo del lago*

 **Percy:** OH EnSeRiO CreíA Que No ErA Tú tIpO

 **Nico:** POR EL AMOR DE HADES

 **Y nooo lo superaa xDD**


	41. Una manzana para Nico

*Un día normal en el Comedor del Campamento Mestizo*

 **Will:** Tienes que comer!

 **Nico:** …No

 **Will:** Al menos, una fruta.

 **Nico:** Bien, como sea.

 **Will:** *le tira una manzana a Nico*

 **Todos:** *mirando fijamente, sin pestañear*

 **Nico:** *sorprendido* ¿Qué?

 **Annabeth: *** preparando la pancarta de SOLANGELO*

 **Nico:** QUE! Acaso está manzana esta envenenada?


	42. Estrellas II

**Percy:** mira Nico, las estrellas se ven hermosas.

 **Nico:** sabes quién más se ve hermoso?

 **Percy:** *sonrojado*

 **Nico:** Solace.

 **Nico:** *sonríe*

 **Percy:** ….

 **Auch…**


	43. En una cabaña

**Campamento Mestizo:** una chica y un chico no pueden estar solos en una cabaña.

 **Nico di Angelo:** *ríe maniacamente mientras se lleva a Will Solace dentro de la Cabaña de Hades*


	44. Tu tipo

**Percy:** así que… como te van las cosas

 **Percy:** tú sabes, con Will.

 **Percy:** Will Solace.

 **Percy:** ese que SI es tu tipo.

 **Nico:** *facepalm*

 **Sigue sin superarlo…**


	45. Teléfono de Nico

Como Nico Di Angelo tiene sus contactos.

 **Hades:** Solo papá.

 **Perséfone:** madrastra loca.

 **Will:** mi rayo de sol 3

 **Hazel:** hermanita

 **Frank:** mi extraño hermano político

 **Percy:** sigue sin ser mi tipo

 **Reyna:** BFF

 **Jason:** hijo de Júpiter.


	46. Canción

*Percy y Jason se acercan a Nico y a Will son sonrisas traviesas y comienzan a cantar*

 **Jason:** Will-and-Nico-sitting-in-a-tree

 **Nico:** Jason-get-away-from-me

 **Percy:** first come love, then comes marriage

 **Will:** and a son of Poseidon with spinal damage

 **:v debido a que suena mejor en inglés lo dejé tal cual…**


	47. Regalo

*Cumpleaños de Nico*

 **Percy:** Toma, te traje un regalo.

 **Nico:** ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto?

*Abre el regalo*

 **Nico:** ¿Qué es esto?

 **Percy:** protector solar. Escuche que Will y tú pasan mucho tiempo en su cabaña. Alguien tenía que decirte que necesitas usar protección.

 **Nico:** …

 **Percy:** …

 **Nico:** …

 **Percy:** soy el mejor *se va*


	48. Presentando a mi novio

*Nico y Will en el inframundo enfrente de Hades*

 **Nico:** papá, este es mi novio Will.

 **Hades:** …

 **Hades:** …

 **Hades:** …

 **Hades:** *sobs*

 **Hades:** no es Jackson o Grace, le amo.


	49. Taylor Swift

*Comienza a sonar la canción de Shake it off de Taylor Swift desde alguna parte*

 **Jason:** Will, I have something to say, say, say, say

 **Jason:** Nico di Angelo is gay, gay, gay, gay

 **Jason:** How much longer are you gonna wait, wait, wait…

 **Jason:** UNTIL YOU ASK HIM OUT

 **Apollo:** ASK HIM OUT

 **Jason y Apollo:** *chocan los cinco y se van*

 **Will:** *tomándose un buen momento para procesar lo sucedido*

 **Jajaja me encanta xD**

 **Bueno, hoy hasta aquí subo. Gracias por leer. Y Gracias rebeycr9 por tus comentarios :D (sé que no subí lo que me pediste, pero pronto, muy pronto, lo haré u.u)**


	50. Me muero

**Will:** Nico…

 **Will:** Nico, me estoy muriendo…

 **Will:** Nico

 **Will:** te quiero Nico

 **Will:** recuérdame.

 **Nico:** Will, no es invierno, es solo un poco de frío. Ahora tú estás siendo una reina del drama.

 **¿Los hijos de Apolo actuaran así en invierno? Creo que sí…**


	51. Por las mañanas

*Por las mañanas Nico di Angelo diría esto a sus amigos*

 **Jason:** Fuck you

 **Piper:** Fuck you

 **Frank:** Fuck you

 **Will:** Fuck me

 **Percy:** Fuck you

 **Annabeth:** Fuck you

 **Hazel:** Buenos días hermanita

 **Calipso:** ¿Quién mierda eres tú…?

 **Leo:** fuck yo- ¿¡ESPERA, TU NO ESTABAS MUERTO!?


	52. Dislexia

*Percy Jackson en un juzgado*

 **Juez:** ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

 **Percy:** indecente.

 **Juez:** es "inocente"

 **Percy:** bueno, gracias. Adiós.

 **Juez:** rayos, otro que se me va.

 _Dislexia, capaz de salvarte de vez en cuando también._


	53. El Sr D pasando lista

*Un día normal en el Campamento Mestizo*

 **Dionisio:** Genial, toca pasar lista… *sarcasmo*

 **Dionisio:** Ani Bell Change?

 **Annabeth:** es Annabeth Chase, Señor

 **Dionisio:** como sea… Perry Johnson?

 **Percy:** Es Perc-… déjelo.

 **Dionisio:** Juan García?

 **Jason:** eso ni parece mi nombre… .-.

 **Dionisio:** Pepper Queen?

 **Piper:** …

 **Dionisio:** Nicol?

 **Nico:** ¡Ese es un nombre de chica!

 **Dionisio:** ñah ñah ñah… ¿Teo?

 **Leo:** Me voy a Ogygia, Bye

 **Dionisio:** ¿Clara?

 **Clarrise:** *gruñe como perro rabioso*

 **Dionisio:** Y por último, ¿Wally?

 **Will:** *suspira* es Will, Señor.

 **Dionisio:** como sea…

 **xD Y aquí tienen a Dionisio pasando lista, por pedido de rebeycr9 ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! :D**


	54. Dinero

**Leo:** *después de cobrar; tirando el dinero de Festus mientras lleva unas ray ban negras y de fondo suena la canción de Rihanna Bitch Better Have My Money*

8 días después

 **Leo:** *en google; "qué órganos no necesitan los humanos?!"*

 **:v me siento identificada…**


	55. Ignorando a Atenea

**Atenea:** *A Percy* No apruebo la relación que tienes con mi hija

 **Percy:** jaja ok

 **Percy:** *baila con Annabeth*

 **Percy:** *Se va de misión con Annabeth*

 **Percy:** *Piensa en Annabeth cuando tiene que sobrevivir en el río Estigio*

 **Percy:** *Lucha junto Annabeth*

 **Percy:** *Muestra su Talón de Aquiles solamente a Annabeth*

 **Percy:** *Salva el Olimpo con Annabeth*

 **Percy:** *Besa a Annabeth bajo el agua*

 **Percy:** *Solamente recuerda a Annabeth cuando Hera le manda al Campamento Júpiter*

 **Percy:** *Cae al Tártaro junto Annabeth*

 **Percy:** ¡Y no pienso parar!

 **NO, NO PARES, MÁS PERCABETH, MÁSS**


	56. Annabeth, estoy preocupado

*Percy y Annabeth, en el Ladrón del Rayo, en el camión donde están los animales de contrabando*

 **Percy:** Annabeth… estoy preocupado.

 **Annabeth:** ¿Por qué, Percy?

 **Percy:** Ese león, me está viendo fijamente.

 **Annabeth:** quizá, porqué estás muy bueno…

 **Percy:** ….

 **Percy:** espera ¿qué?

 **Annabeth:** nada.

 **xD esto es de una imagen que vi de Percy y Annabeth, viajando en el camión con el León mirando a Percy fijamente jajaja**


	57. Come

**Katie:** Hay un dicho que dice…

 **Katie:** Desayuna como un rey.

 **Katie:** Come como un príncipe.

 **Katie:** Cena como un mendigo.

 **Travis:** …

 **Travis:** y saquea la nevera a las 2.00 am como un T-Rex.

 **Katie:** *facepalm*

 **Jajaja xD completamente de acuerdo**


	58. Bella e inteligente

*Por Whatsapp*

 **Travis:** eres bellísima.

 **Katie:** Mentiroso, sólo quieres acostarte conmigo.

 **Travis:** e inteligente.


	59. En la cama

*Piper y Jason en la cama, después de darse las buenas noches*

 **Piper:** *ve a Jason demasiado pensativo* "seguro está pensando en otra" (piensa Piper)

 **Jason:** *pensando* "¿10 años de guerra y los troyanos no sospecharon siquiera de un caballo gigante de madera? ¿Por qué Aníbal no atacó Roma? ¿Dónde estará enterrado Alejandro Magno? ¿Por qué Espartaco no cruzó los Alpes? ¿Habrá existido algún Rey Arturo? ¿Sabrá la gente que Drácula está basado en Vlad Tepes? ¿Por qué tardaron 4 años en cortarle la cabeza a Luis XVI? ¿Por qué Hitler cometió el mismo error que Napoleón? ¿Quién demonios eran los pueblos del Mar?... eso se lo tengo que preguntar a Percy…"

 **Me identifico con Jason, u.u antes de dormir parece que mi cerebro se ponga en plan filósofo y tardo en dormirme u.u**


	60. Los Miserables

**Percy:** no entiendo porque Annabeth se ha enfadado…

 **Jason:** ¿Qué pasa bro?

 **Percy:** Bro. Annabeth quería ver "Los Miserables" y la lleve a verlos.

 **Jason:** ¿Y?

 **Percy:** dejó de hablarme cuando la lleve al Congreso de los Diputados.

 **Jason:** *facepalm*

 **((( Por si no sabían, Los Miserables es un musical u.u )))**

 **No sé de qué país eres lector, pero creo que los políticos en todas partes son igual de *% &$·&=( #€¬ *palabras no aptas para menos de 18***


	61. Sociabilizar

*Cuando Will obliga a Nico que sociabilice más en el Campamento*

 **Nico:** pero, pero, y si… y si se forma un silencio incómodo en medio de una conversación? No sé… no sé qué… que…

 **Will:** …

 **Will:** …decir?

 **Nico:** COMO ERES TAN BUENO EN ESTO?

 **u.u pobre Nico…**


	62. Maquillaje

**Drew:** Disculpa, ¿estoy bien maquillada?

 **Leo:** no, todavía se te ve la cara.

 **Drew:** …

 **Campamento Mestizo:** WWOOAAHH

 **Olímpicos:** WOOAAHH

 **Cronos:** WOOAAHHH

 **Gea:** WOOOAAHHH

 **Wooaah :o**


	63. Zoom

*Hace un tiempo que Nico está en el Campamento Júpiter, pero suele hablar por Mensajes Iris con Will*

 **Will:** ¿Dónde puedo verte? Te echo de menos…

 **Nico:** en mis fotos…

 **Will:** sí, pero yo hablaba de verte de cerca.

 **Nico:** hazle zoom.


	64. Fans

**Fan's de Harry Potter:** ¡Queremos ir a Hogwarts!

 **Fan's de Percy Jackson:** ¡Queremos ir al Campamento Mestizo!

 **Fan's de Narnia:** ¡Queremos ir a Narnia!  
 **Fan's de los Juegos del Hambre y Corredor del Laberinto:** Amm… estamos bien.

 **La putada es ser fan de todo… no me da tiempo a ir a todos los sitios u.u**


	65. Leo

**Jason:** Perdí a mi amigo hace unos días…

 **Leo:** *desde lejos*¡Deja de ir diciendo por ahí que estoy muerto!

 **Jason:** A veces, aún escucho su voz *se lleva la mano al corazón*


	66. Matrimonio

**Annabeth:** ¡No puedes casarte con un personaje de libro!

 **Leo:** parece que alguien no estará invitada a la boda…

 **:'( odio cuando me dicen eso…**


	67. Matemáticas

**Annabeth:** ¿me prestas tu libro…?

 **Piper:** *sabe que no los suele devolver* MIS LIBROS NO SE LOS PRESTO A NADIE

 **Annabeth:** …de matemáticas

 **Piper:** todo tuyo. Toma. Con calma, no te apresures. Me lo regresas cuando quieras… es más, ni me lo devuelvas.

 **Puaj, odio las matemáticas u.u da igual cuanto me esforzaba siempre fallaba en los exámenes TToTT**


	68. El destino

*Una escena sobre La Sangre del Olimpo*

 **Will:** Algo te trajo hasta aquí, Di Angelo. Llámalo como quieras,… casualidad… destino…

 **Nico:** una estatua.

 **xD gracias Atenea Partenos!**


	69. Tártaro

*Sally regañando a Percy*

 **Sally:** ¡QUEEE!

 **Percy:** Pero Annabeth…

 **Sally:** Si Annabeth se tira por la ventana tú también lo haces?

 **Percy:** no, pero…

 **Sally:** Si Annabeth incendia una casa tu igual?

 **Percy:** no mamá…

 **Sally:** Si Annabeth se cae al Tártaro tú igual?

 **Percy:** …

 **Sally:** ¡PERSEUS JACKSON!

 **Ese Percy todo un loquillo… u.u por eso lo amamos.**


	70. Nombre

**Percy:** Annabeth, tengo que decirte algo.

 **Annabeth:** ¿Qué?

 **Percy:** tu nombre apesta.

 **Annabeth:** ¿Perdón? *le mira enojada*

 **Percy:** tu nombre. Particularmente tu apellido es horrible.

 **Annabeth:** ¿¡Algún problema con mi apellido!?

 **Percy:** Anni, realmente no va contigo… Deberías cambiarlo.

 **Annabeth:** ¿¡Ah sí, por cual!?

 **Percy:** por… *sonríe* Jackson *se va corriendo*

 **Annabeth:** *perpleja y sonrojada* ¿Acaba de…? ¡ESPERA!

 **Annabeth:** NO HUYAS PERCY

 **Annabeth:** ACASO TE ESTÁS RIENDO!? VUELVE AQUÍ!


	71. Chiste griego

¿Quién molesta a Polifemo?

Nadie.

 **Ja ja ja**

 **Que graciosa soy ¿no?**


	72. Borracho

**Amiga:** Tía… estabas súper borracha anoche en el cumpleaños…

 **Yo:** ni estaba tan borracha.

 **Amiga:** ¡Tiraste al cumpleañero a la piscina y luego gritaste "SALVE PERCY JACKSON, HIJO DEL DIOS DEL MAR"!


	73. Borracho II

**Yo:** no estaba tan borracho…

 **Amigo:** Ah no? Corriste por toda la fiesta probando bolígrafos y gritando "contracorriente te necesito"!


	74. Borracho III

**Yo:** no estaba tan… Da igual, dime que hice.

 **Amiga:** Comenzaste a tirarnos agua a todos y gritar "¡Soy Percea Jackson, hija del Dios del Mar!"

 **Jaja xD cuál fue su peor borrachera?**

 **Yo; vomitar azul :s en serio…**

 **comí helado azul antes y bebí montón…**

 **vomité azul…**

 **u.u Percy estaría orgulloso/asqueado de mí.**


	75. Familia de semidioses

*Como sería mi mamá si fuéramos una familia de semidioses*

Oye mijo, tú que eres de Atenea hazle la tarea a tu primo…

Oye mijo, tú que eres de Hefesto ármale los legos a tu hermanito…

Oye mijo, tú que eres de Deméter hazme crecer esas plantas…

Oye mijo, tú que eres de Júpiter vete volando a por el pan antes de que se le acaban a Doña Mary

Oye mijo, tú que eres de Afrodita… No, ¿Sabes? Mejor lo hago yo

 **¿Las mamás les dirán algo así a sus hijos semidioses? U.U la mía seguro lo haría…**


	76. InmorThals

**Leo:** así que eres de las cazadoras…

 **Thalía:** si, ya lo sabes ¿Por qué esa pregunta estu-

 **Leo:** entonces eres InmorThals

 **Thalía:** …

 **Leo:** …

 **Thalía:** por ESTO que me hice cazadora *se va*


	77. Los nombres tienen poder

* **En PJO** *

\- No digas los nombres en voz alta

\- Los nombres tienen poder

* **En HOO** *

\- Gea esto, Gea lo otro, Gea, Gea, Gea…

Normal que despertara SI NO PARABAN DE NOMBRARLA!


	78. Ogygia

Si en vez de Leo hubiera caído Nico en Ogygia…

 **Calypso:** Hola

 **Nico:** Soy gay

*horas más tarde*

 **Calypso:** y tiene los ojos más hermosos verde mar…!

 **Nico:** lo se verdad?


	79. Te dolió?

**Percy:** te dolió cuando caíste del cielo?

 **Hefesto:** sí.

 **xD me pregunto si alguien se lo pregunto alguna vez… pobre…**


	80. SUPERALO

**Percy Jackson:**

Zeus me odia, pero fui nombrado como su hijo

¡SUPERALO!

A Atenea no le gusto, pero salgo con su hija

¡SUPERALO!

Tengo muchos hermanos, pero soy el favorito de papa

¡SUPERALO!

La comida azul no existe, pero aun así la como

S.U.P.E.R.A.L.O.

.

.

.

 **Will:** PERO NICO ES MÍO SUPERA ESO! *se va corriendo nada más decirlo*


	81. Idea espontánea

-Pensamiento de Rick-

*deja caer su bolígrafo en salsa de Tartar*

Oh mi querido bolígrafo cayo en salsa de Tartar!

Hey, tartar suena a Tártaro

Jajaja mi lapicero cayo en el Tártaro

¿Sabes qué más puede caer en el Tártaro?

Percy y Annabeth

Jajajajajaja

 **Ayyy, tío Rick tan malvado como siempre…**


	82. Chiste

¿Escucharon ese chiste que les contó Aracne a Percy y Annabeth?

¡Totalmente cayeron por ello!

*badabum, tsss*

 **¿Demasiado pronto para chistes? Ok…**


	83. Cuando insultan Percy Jackson

*Cuando un mortal insulta a Percy Jackson*

 **Yo:** *a mi amiga* toma, sujétame mis libros de PJO y HOO *desenvaina contracorriente* ¿TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA? ¿QUIERES ALGO DE ESTO?

 **:I malditos mortales que se atreven a insultar a Percy…**


	84. Las mismas cosas

**Annabeth:** ¿Quién quiere jugar conmigo al Ajedrez?

 **Nico:** yo

 **Percy:** ¿Juegas ajedrez?

 **Nico:** lo amo.

 **Annabeth:** ¿En serio? ¡YO TAMBIÉN!

 **Percy:** ¿Quién habría imaginado que Annabeth y Nico aman las mismas cosas?

 **Nico:** …

 **Oh, Percy… u.u**


	85. Pjo y Hoo

**COLOR DE OJOS:**

Verde: Besé a…

Marrón: capturé a…

Azul: Tuve una cita con…

Negro: Me casé con…

Otro: Maté a…

 **MES DE NACIMIENTO:**

Enero: Octavian

Febrero: Annabeth

Marzo: Jason

Abril: Bianca

Mayo: Leo

Junio: Piper

Julio: Sally Jackson

Agosto: Frank

Septiembre: Hazel

Octubre: Percy

Noviembre: Luke

Diciembre: Nico

 **DÍA DE NACIMIENTO:**

1-6 En el ARGO II

7-12 En el Tártaro (:O)

13-18 En el Campamento Mestizo

19-24 En el Campamento Júpiter

25-31 En Nueva York

 **A mí me ha salido: Besé a… Jason… en el Campamento Mestizo :o jojojo**

 **ya quisiera TToTT**


	86. No estoy ofendido

**Percy:** No estoy ofendido

 **Percy:** en absoluto

 **Percy:** ni un poquito

 **Percy:** no, nada en absoluto

 **Percy:** ni una pizca de envidia

 **Percy:** no, nada

 **Nico:** Percy, ¿Me alcanzas la crayola azul?

 **Percy:** oh, porque no se lo pides a Will?

 **Percy:** EL SI ES TU TIPO, VERDAD?

 **Percy:** Y PORQUE LA CRAYOLA AZUL?

 **Percy:** PENSE QUE EL AZUL NO ERA TU TIPO

 **Percy:** ASI COMO YO TAMPOCO SOY TU TIPO

 **Nico:** PERCY

 **Nico:** PERCY BASTA

 **Nico:** SUPERALO DE UNA VEZ

 **Percy:** no tengo nada que superar, no estoy ni un poquitito molesto.

 **Nah, esto Percy ya no lo supera xD**


	87. ¿Quién te gusta?

**Travis:** ¿Quién te gusta?

 **Katie:** Nadie

 **Travis:** OH ¿Quién te gusta?

 **Katie:** ¡Nadie!

 **Travis:** aja, ¿Quién te gusta?

 **Katie:** ¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a preguntar?

 **Travis:** cuantas veces sea necesario para que digas mi nombre

 **Katie:** *sonrojada*

 **Awww ojalá me pase algo así *.***


	88. MIS LIBROS

**Leo:** Tienes diez libros y te quito cinco ¿Cuántas libros quedan?

 **Nico:** Diez libros y un cadáver.

 **Lo mismo digo! Mis libros son MIOS, SOLO MIOS!**


	89. Mi novia

**Frank:** ella es tan linda…

 **Percy:** e inteligente…

 **Leo:** ardiente *guiña su ojo*

 **Jason:** una belleza natural…

 **Todos:** y está leyendo esto ahora mismo.

 **OMG *¬***


	90. Corazón

Incluso aunque Hera borró su memoria, Percy aun recordó a Annabeth…

Porque ella no estaba en su _mente_ , estaba en su _corazón_.

 **:') oww lindo eh, (no sale en los libros pero lo leí en alguna parte y sonaba tan bien)**


	91. Ship

Pregunta al Campamento Mestizo: ¿Ustedes shipeaban Percabeth desde el principio?

 **Clarrise:** Si

 **Grover:** Si

 **Connor y Travis:** Si

 **Silena:** Si

 **Beckendorf:** Si

 **Sally:** Si

 **Quirón:** Si

 **Percy:** Ese momento en el que tu maestro te shipea…

 **Annabeth:** y tu mamá.


	92. Hera y Hefesto

**Hera:** que feo eres.

 **Hefesto:** de tal palo tal astilla.

 **Olímpicos:** WOOAAHH

 **Cronos:** WOAAAHH

 **Gea:** WOOAAHHH

 **Turn off for what! xD**


	93. Beso

*Para los Siete; besen a la persona más hot de la sala.*

 **Percy:** *besa a Annabeth*

 **Jason:** *Besa a Piper*

 **Frank:** *Besa a Hazel*

 **Leo:** *besa un espejo*

 **Pobre y solitario Leo… Pero ahora ya tiene a Calypso! :D Yey!**


	94. Hera tiene un plan

**Hera:** tengo un plan

 **Percy:** Hera…

 **Percy:** Hera no

 **Percy:** HERA ACABO DE EMPEZAR MI PRIMERA RELACIÓN ESTABLE, EL PERCABETH FINALMENTE ES CANNON, NO PODEMOS HACER CUALQUIER DECISIÓN PRECIPITA-

 **Percy:** oh na na whats my name~

 **xD lo sé, Percy SÍ recuerda su nombre, pero quedaba bien la canción ¿ok?**


	95. Hades

**Hades:** la mayoría de mis hijos no tienen finales felices, o una vida normal.

 **Hades:** Me gustaría que Nico fuera una excepción.

 **Hades:** Quiero que él tenga una vida normal.

 **Hades:** …

 **Hades:** …

 **Hades:** …

 **Hades:** Voy a darle un chófer zombie.

 **Hades:** …

 **Hades:** con acento francés.

 **xD Ooohh eso le cambia la vida ya, muy grande Hades, muy grande**


	96. Las rubias NO son tontas

Percy siempre pensó que las rubias eran tontas.

Hasta que conoció a Annabeth.

Y a la cabaña de Atenea.

 _Todos_ _rubios_.

Y entonces Percy pensó que no había mayor mito que ese en su mundo…

Ya que las rubias no son tontas.

 **Como una rubia más que odia ese mito de que "somos tontas" (gracias Hollywood por esta fama ¬¬) me encanta que los de Atenea sean rubios u.u**


	97. Comida Azul

**Dedicado a rebeycr9 ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que sea de tu agrado este drabble, y pronto tendrás el otro que pediste Jejeje (y perdón por haber desaparecido un tiempo xD)**

*Pregunta: Cuál es tu comida favorita?*

 **Percy:** azul, azul, azul!

 **Piper:** Azul no es una comida…

 **Percy:** Si pudiera comer puré azul, lo haría.

 **Annabeth:** Mi querido sesos de alga, que quiere decir eso?

 **Percy:** quiere decir que la comida azul es la MEJOR.

 **Annabeth:** no es tan bueno como…

 **Percy:** Pizza con extra de olivas?

 **Annabeth:** Cómo has-

 **Percy:** -sabido eso? Porque soy mágico!

 **Grover:** No tan mágico como las enchiladas y el café. No a la vez, por supuesto.

 **Percy:** No, soy el más mágico! Apuesto que… a Thalía le gusta el sirope de arce y a Jason le gusta comer ladrillos!

 **Jason:** eso no es divertido, bro.

 **Thalía:** TE VOY A MATAR ALIENTO DE ATÚN!

 **Percy:** Pero no negaste que te gusta el sirope de arce… *dijo antes de huir*


	98. Querido Percy

Querido Percy,

¿Qué tal el Tártaro?

Con amor, Octavian.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Querido Octavian,

Mejor que tu cara.

Persassy.


	99. Y ahora, un poema

Para Octavian:

"Las rosas son rojas,

Las violetas azules,

Toca mi campamento

Y te estrangulo"

Con amor, Percy.

 **Todo un poeta nuestro Percy xD**


	100. Los Stoll y los Weasley

**Dedicado a rebecyr9 ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! :D**

 **Y también doy gracias a todos aquellos que han dado Follow y Favorite a mi fic! :D**

 **Además, a aquellos comentarios de Guests, u.u**

-¡Malditos mocosos, ya veréis cuando os atrape! –Gruñía Filch en los pasillos de Hogwarts, cubierto por una sustancia verde oliendo terriblemente mal-

Mientras, escondidos tras un pilar, se encontraban Fred y George Weasley aguantándose las ganas de reír para no ser pillados por el conserje. Los Gemelos más traviesos de Hogwarts estaban pasando la mañana haciéndole bromas a Filch, y esa especialmente le había sacado mucho de quicio.

-Fred, tenías razón. Nuestro nuevo invento funciona de maravilla –dijo George, su hermano sonrió ampliamente-

-Siempre tengo razón George. –Recalcó este- y ahora, a producirlo en masa, me pregunto ¿Cuánto podríamos pedir por él?

-Quizá 5 galeones. –Comentó George- para los de Gryffindor y para amigos. Para los demás incluso 10. –añadió sonriendo travieso, su gemelo le imitó-

-Y ahora, vamos al despacho de Filch. –Propuso Fred-

Los ojos de los gemelos brillaban con un tono peligroso ante la idea. Hacía unos días habían recibido un castigo por una pequeña broma pesada hecha para los de Slytherin, en fin, que terminaron en el despacho de Filch. Y ahí descubrieron algo genial. Hacía mucho tiempo habían sacado de ahí su querido mapa y ahora, habían visto algo de valor parecido a aquello. Obviamente tenían que volver para hacerse con él. Pero cuando eran castigados allí Filch no les quitaba el ojo de encima, ya que sospechaba que ellos habían robado aquel trozo de pergamino – _Filch jamás supo lo que es, ni supo cómo utilizarlo_ -. Así que su plan había sido ese: gastarle bromas a Filch hasta que saliera de su despacho y fuera a Dumbledore o quizá a otro profesor a quejarse. Así dejaría vía libre para entrar al despacho y " _coger prestado_ " aquel objeto.

Una vez en el despacho, los Gemelos revisaban cada rincón, pero no encontraban aquello que habían visto la otra vez. Pero entonces Fred descubrió un cajón secreto en el escritorio, por desgracia estaba cerrado con llave.

-Por favor… -suspiro George sonriendo- esto no es un impedimento para nosotros –sacó su varita tras decir aquello- _Alohomora_. –pronunció el hechizo y el cajón se abrió-

-Agradezcamos a Hermione Granger por enseñarle este hechizo a nuestro Ronnie. –Decía Fred con una mano sobre su pecho, George le imitó y tras un segundo de silencio metieron sus manos en aquel cajón-

-¡Lo tengo! –Exclamo George alegre, pero en ese mismo instante escucharon la voz de Filch-

-¡Le digo profesor, que han sido esos Weasley, seguramente estén rebuscando en mi despacho a saber qué cosas! ¡Son un peligro! ¡Debería castigarlos colgándoles de los pulgares desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts! –la voz quejica de Filch les había puesto alerta, enseguida los hermanos comenzaron a buscar una salida, pero solamente había una. Pero por ella iban a entrar Filch y Dumbledore, y serían pillados con las manos en la masa.-

Un poco desesperados quizá, los Gemelos intentaron usar aquel objeto que tenía George entre las manos. El mapa les había ayudado, quizá esto también haría una función similar. El objeto giró, y ambos sintieron un tirón en el estómago, después se sintieron mareados debido a que todo a su alrededor empezó a girar con fuerza y mientras se hacía borroso, al final sintieron un enorme dolor de cabeza y cayeron al suelo.

Un poco mareados se levantaron y miraron a su alrededor, a la vez que se quitaban la tierra de sus uniformes. Estaban en un bosque.

-¿El Bosque Prohibido? –Fred miro a George, este se encogió de hombros-

- _Prohibido_ , lo que se dice _Prohibido_ no es. Al menos no para nosotros. –Bromeo George, intentando así relajar el ambiente-

No funcionó. Ambos examinaban atentos el bosque, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, entonces escucharon gritos y ruidos extraños. Parecían gritos de guerra y choques de espadas. Ambos sacaron sus varitas y se colocaron espalda contra espalda, para protegerse mutuamente si hacía falta.

-¿Seguro crees que este aquí la bandera, Connor? –Escucharon una voz cerca de ellos-

-¡Te digo que sí, Travis! –Otra similar sonó no mucho después de la anterior-

Los Gemelos guardaron sus varitas, eran voces de niños o quizás de chicos de su edad, a lo mejor habían ido a parar a un bosque más lejano. A un bosque del mundo muggle. No debían verlos con varitas por lo que se las guardaron.

-Eh, ¿Y estos quiénes son? –Ante George y Fred había un chico, de su edad quizá, alto y de cabello castaño, con una mirada fija en ellos, tenía rasgos elficos y una sonrisa traviesa-

-No son del Campamento –dijo otro chico, muy parecido al anterior.- Llevan uniforme, quizá son mortales que se han perdido y han terminado aquí…

-Imposible. A lo mejor son mestizos. –Sugirió el otro chico- Bueno, como sea, avisemos a los demás y que terminen de jugar.

No hará falta decir que Fred y George estaban totalmente confusos, no entendían nada de lo que decían esos dos chicos con aspecto élfico, con espadas y escudos, y que vestían camisetas naranjas a juego. Pero decidieron seguirles y hacerles caso.

Al parecer estaban en medio de un juego de guerra o algo así, dedujeron los Gemelos, ya que todos los que encontraron por el bosque vestían con armaduras y espadas, pero igual que los otros gemelos tenían camisetas naranjas.

-Quizá sea un campamento de verano con juegos bélicos. –Le dijo Fred a su hermano, este solamente asintió-

Travis y Connor les llevaron hasta una gran cabaña, y ahí los Gemelos Weasley vieron a un centauro y a un hombre gordo bebiendo Coca-Cola light.

-Quirón, encontramos a estos en el bosque –dijo Connor- creemos que sean mestizos.

-Bien Connor, gracias. –El centauro miro a ambos con agradecimiento y luego se dirigió a los Gemelos Weasley-

-Eh… -intento decir algo coherente George- ¿Creo que nos hemos perdido? –pregunto, aunque debería haberlo afirmado, pero estaba demasiado confuso con todo esto. Ya que, definitivamente esto no era un campamento de verano normal, desde que vieron al centauro ambos lo afirmaron. Se sentía la magia en el aire, pero era una magia _distinta a la suya_ -

-Que agudo George. –Se burló Fred, y luego miro al centauro- ¿Puede avisar a Dumbledore de que estamos, em… aquí? –Fred sabía que Dumbledore se llevaba bien, al igual que Hagrid, con los centauros así que seguramente este lo conocía. Vamos, ¿Quién no conocería a Dumbledore?-

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunto el centauro- No sé de quién me habláis. Me llamo Quirón, y este es el Campamento Mestizo. Si estáis aquí es por alguna razón. Al principio es confuso pero pronto os adaptareis. No pasará más de un día para que seáis reclamados, así que hasta entonces, Travis… Connor… -Dirigió su mirada a los hermanos- Enseñadle el campamento a… ¿Cómo os llamáis vosotros?

-Fred.

-George.

-Y somos los Gemelos Weasley. –Se presentaron de la forma en que siempre hacían, los hermanos se rieron y Quirón sonrió levemente, mientras el hombre gordo que bebía Coca-Cola bufo molesto-

-Genial, otros hermanos graciositos. –los Weasley miraron de reojo a Travis y Connor, enseguida supieron que ese hombre habló de ellos-

-Claro Quirón. –Dijo Travis-

-Déjalos en nuestras manos. –Sonrió Connor, y a la vez los hermanos pasaron sus brazos por los hombros de cada hermano- vamos, les haremos un tour por nuestro Campamento.

Los guiaron lejos de esa cabaña grande, y entonces se presentaron como es debido.

-Nosotros somos…

-Travis.

-Y Connor.

-Y somos los Stoll. –se presentaron ellos, y ahora fueron los Gemelos los que sonrieron divertidos. Sí,… algo les decía que les iría bien con ellos-

-¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunto George, desde que habían entrado al Campamento habían visto sátiros, dríadas, y al centauro Quirón. Definitivamente no eran _muggles_ , pero tampoco aseguraba de que fueran _magos_ -

-Este es el Campamento Mestizo. –Dijo Travis- aquí vivimos nosotros. –cuando dijo nosotros miro a los Gemelos Weasley, parecía incluirles en esa frase- ya saben, los mestizos.

-¿Mestizos? –Repitió Fred- ¿Medio humanos medio…?

- **Dioses**. –Respondió Connor, los Gemelos iban a decir _magos_ , pero aquello sí que les sorprendió-

-Uh, creo que sí que nos hemos equivocado de sitio… -murmuro George- nosotros no…

-Eso dicen todos al principio. –Interrumpió Travis- ¿Pasan cosas extrañas a vuestro alrededor?

-Bueno… -George iba a contarle sobre su mágica familia pero le interrumpieron-

-¿Han sido expulsados de varios colegios en poco tiempo? –Dijo Connor-

-Pues… -Fred iba a hablarles de Hogwarts pero fue interrumpido-

-¿Tienen dislexia y THDA? –Pregunto Travis-

-No. –respondieron los Gemelos, ahora los sorprendidos fueron los Stoll-

-Bueno, quizás no tengan dislexia… -murmuro Connor- igualmente, ustedes son como nosotros…

- _ **Semidioses**_. –Termino de decir Travis-

-Creo que no, amigo. –Dijo Fred- nosotros somos _**magos**_. –Su hermano asintió dándole la razón-

-¿Hijos de Hécate? –Pregunto Connor- igualmente son Semidioses.

-No lo nieguen, acéptenlo cuanto antes y será mejor. –Les sugirió Travis-

-No, enserio somos magos. Y no hijos de… de quien sea. –Intento explicarse Fred- Nuestros padres son magos.

-Nuestros hermanos son magos. –Dijo George-

-Nuestros abuelos fueron magos. –Dijo Fred-

-Nuestros tátara-tátara…

-Vale, vale. Los pillamos. –Dijo Travis confuso- pero… ¿No son semidioses? ¿Seguro?

-Nop. –Respondieron a la vez los Gemelos Weasley-

-Qué extraño. –Dijo Connor-

-Somos magos. Y asistimos a la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. –Dijo Fred- no podemos decir donde se encuentra, solamente diremos que está por Inglaterra.

-¡Inglaterra! –Exclamaron los Stoll-

-Em, si… -George les miro confuso- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nosotros, es decir, vosotros… estáis aquí… en Estados Unidos… En Long Island. –Explico Connor-

-Wow –Fred y George miraron de reojo aquel objeto que les ayudo a huir de Filch, el cual estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón de George, que lo sacó un poco de este-

-Este cacharro es bueno, eh… nos ha transportado hasta el otro lado del charco. –Dijo con burla Fred-

-Y que lo digas –sonrió George-¿Y qué día es hoy? –Pregunto curioso George, sabiendo que son menos horas en EU que en UK-

-Hoy es 10 de Junio. –Dijo Travis- del año 2011 *****

-Q-que… -Fred no cabía en su asombro- ¿Qué… año… dijiste?

-¡Estamos en el futuro! –grito George, y saco el objeto de su bolsillo y lo examinó de cerca- oh… creo que ya sé que es. Hermione tenía uno ¿Recuerdas? Creía que solo era una joya o algo… pero esto es…

-Un _**Giratiempo**_. –Termino de decir Fred- vaya lío…

-¿De qué hablan? –Pregunto Connor a Travis, este se encogió de hombros-

-Bueno, Weasley's –Travis les llamo la atención- ¿Y qué les parece unir fuerzas? –Todos le miraron extrañados ¿A que venía eso?- solamente imaginen, ¿Qué tan maravillosas bromas podrían hacer los dos Semidioses más traviesos del Campamento Mestizo, y los dos Magos más bromistas de Hogwarts? –Todos sonrieron traviesos, olvidándose del hecho de que Fred y George habían viajado al futuro a un Campamento con Semidioses-

Los cuatro comenzaron a maquinar, se alejaron de las cabañas y se fueron al lugar donde habían aparecido Fred y George. Y ahí todos juntos comenzaron a trazar planes, sugerir bromas, además de contar bromas ya hechas (tanto los Stoll como los Weasley) y por pura curiosidad ambos se contaban cosas de "sus mundos". No hace falta deciros que terminaron siendo buenos amigos…

-¿Entonces… todos son magos? ¿Y van a una escuela mágica donde se les asigna una casa, y aprenden magia? –Dijo con asombro Connor-

-Gracias por resumir lo que ellos decían hermano –Travis puso los ojos en blanco-

-Ahora vosotros, contadnos. Qué es esto de "Semidioses". –Pregunto Fred-

-Pues… -los Stoll se miraron- ¿Sabéis de los Dioses Griegos?

-Algo. –Dijeron los Weasley-

-Pues siguen vivos. Y tienen hijos con mortales. Y ¡Tachán! –Resumió Connor- nacemos nosotros, mitad mortales y mitad dioses, pero…

-Los monstruos, que captan nuestro olor, nos quieren matar. Por ello venimos aquí. Al Campamento. Para entrenar durante el verano. Aunque hay quienes se quedan todo el año. –Explico Travis-

-Wow… -los Weasley no podían creer lo que oían, pero habían visto a más campistas y además, ellos eran magos así que ¿Por qué no?-

-¿Y su padre es…? –Pregunto Fred-

-Hermes. –Respondieron ambos-

-Dios de los viajeros…

-El Dios Olímpico mensajero…

-El de las fronteras… de los pastores… de los oradores…

-Del ingenio y el comercio en general. Nuestro padre inventó Internet –añadió como dato pero los Weasley-

-También de la astucia de los ladrones y los mentirosos –añadió Connor sonriendo travieso-

-Me agrada su padre. –Dijo Fred- ya veo de dónde sacaron su lado bromista. –los Stoll sonrieron orgullosos-

-Connor… por fin alguien nos entiende…

-¿Así es como comienza una amistad entre bromistas? –Bromearon los Stoll-

-Bueno, debemos darnos prisa y ser muy ingeniosos. No creo que pasemos mucho tiempo aquí, así que debemos aprovechar cada momento. –Dijo Fred- debemos gastarle una broma a cada cabaña del Campamento. –Lo expuso como si fuera una difícil misión que les traería gloria-

-Si, tal como dice mi hermano, debemos ser cautos, ingeniosos y debemos darlo todo. Hoy, debemos gastarle a cada cabaña del campamento, la broma más magnífica y única que jamás hayamos hecho.

-¿Por qué no los conocimos antes? –Se lamentó Travis-

-Si deciden que no quieren ser magos, vengan, en la cabaña de Hermes serán bien recibidos. –Propuso Connor-

Estuvieron un par de horas planeando, pero después cuando cada uno tenía claro que hacer se pusieron manos a la obra.

Y su primera víctima sería…

 _La cabaña de Deméter_.

Los Stoll les habían contado unas cuántas bromas pasadas, como la de los huevos de chocolate, y el cabreo que se pilló Katie Gardiner. Los Weasley sospecharon que a Travis le gustaba esa tal Katie, debido a la sonrisa bobalicona que ponía al hablar de ella… Pero los Weasley tuvieron un gran plan para la broma que iban a hacerle a esa cabaña. Gracias a su magia y sus grandes conocimientos en bromas combinado con los Stoll ese día sería todo un éxito. Y los primeros en sufrir de aquello serían los pobres campistas de Deméter.

Travis y Connor se miraron, después tocaron la puerta de madera de la cabaña de Deméter, escucharon unos pasos y tras unos segundos Katie Gardiner abrió la puerta. Nada más verlos frunció el ceño.

-Stolls… -gruño con rencor- ¿Y ahora qué queréis? ¡No volveré a caer en una broma suya!

-¿Cómo crees Katie? –Dijo ofendido Connor-

-Nuestra vida no gira entorno a las bromas –añadió Travis, Katie se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja incrédula-

-¿En serio? –pregunto y los Stoll asintieron como niños buenos- entonces, ¿Para que vinieron?

-Es que… tenemos problemas con nuestras plantas. –Dijo Connor-

-Sí, si… las plantas de la cabaña de Hermes están fatal. –Asentía Travis- No sé qué les pudo pasar, es decir, ni que por no regarlas por una semana les fuera a afectar… -Katie choco la palma de su mano en su frente-

-Par de idiotas. –les dijo y tras un suspiro se dio por vencida- Bien, les ayudaré. Vamos. –Katie comenzó a caminar y tras ella los Stoll-

-¡ACHÚS!

-Salud Connor.

-Gracias Travis –los Stoll se miraron cómplices y sonrieron traviesos-

Desde detrás de la cabaña de Deméter, los Weasley se miraron.

-Esa es la señal –dijo Fred, y George asintió. Ambos entraron desde detrás a la cabaña-

-Vaya… los Stoll tenían razón. Están todos en el campo de fresas, únicamente era Katie la que estaba aquí. –dijo George mientas miraba a su alrededor. La cabaña se encontraba, como dijo él, vacía. Había unas diez camas al fondo de la cabaña, y en medio el tronco de un árbol parecía sujetar el techo, debido a que sus ramas se extendían por este, había muchas flores y todo tipo de plantas en todas partes.-

-Bien hermano, es nuestra oportunidad. –sonrió Fred sacando su varita, George le imito y ambos sonrieron traviesos-

Pronunciaron un par de hechizos sobre las plantas, que comenzaron a crecer gradualmente descontroladas.

-¿No crees que nos estamos pasando? –Pregunto George a su gemelo-

-Nos pasaríamos si también las hubiéramos hecho carnívoras. –Apunto Fred, George asintió y ambos pensaron lo buena gente que eran, ya que si quisieran podrían hacer una broma más pesada todavía-

-¡Siguiente cabaña! –Exclamaron ambos sonrientes-

 _La Cabaña de Afrodita._

Los Stoll se habían reunido tan pronto como pudieron con los Weasley, dijeron que habían acompañado a Katie de vuelta a su cabaña (para entonces las plantas ya se salían por las ventanas y puerta), la hija de Deméter comenzó a gritar como loca y sus hermanos habían vuelto del campo de fresas para intentar parar a las plantas, que aunque se cortaran volvían a crecer. Claro, nadie culpó a los Stoll ya que Katie había estado con ellos en la cabaña de Hermes.

Travis y Connor les describían las caras de los campistas de Deméter mientras reían, y felicitaban a los Weasley diciendo que eran dignos hijos de Hermes (o Hécate).

Ahora, los cuatro se encontraban cerca de la cabaña de Afrodita. Era el turno de los Weasley, que tocaron la puerta.

-¿Qué? –una chica con aire asiático y mucha sombra de ojos rosa les abrió la puerta-

-Disculpa, es que somos nuevos en el campamento…

-Y queríamos conocer a cada uno de vosotros. –Siguió George-

-Por eso, trajimos estos bombones de marca. Nos dijeron que os gustan mucho –sonrió con inocencia Fred, y los Gemelos extendieron las dos cajas de bombones-

-Ah… -Drew Tanaka dudo un momento pero cogió las cajas- No creáis que os daré las gracias. –Cerró la puerta en sus narices-

Los Weasley volvieron junto los Stoll y se asomaron por la ventana de la cabaña rosada (que parecía una casa de muñecas), y vieron como Drew no compartió nada con sus hermanos, pero al final una chica le dijo "comparte" y vieron como Drew actuaba mecánicamente dándoles a sus hermanos un bombón a cada uno.

-¿Cuándo hará efecto? –pregunto Travis, pero entonces escucharon los gritos de las chicas; algunas tenían granos con pus en el rostro, otras tenían un preocupante color morado, a otras se les había hinchado la nariz,…-

Los Stoll y Weasley se alejaron para reír, por suerte Travis tomó fotos de Drew Tanaka con granos de pus y nariz hinchada que colgaría en Internet sin dudarlo. Se acercaron sigilosamente a la siguiente Cabaña.

 _La Cabaña de Atenea._

Los Stoll les hablaron sobre está cabaña, y de que su mayor miedo eran las arañas debido a un pequeño conflicto de su madre con Aracne. Los Weasley enseguida propusieron poner arañas de plástico en cada cama de la cabaña, pero los Stoll dijeron que eso ya lo habían hecho antes… Así que se les ocurrió algo mejor. Con un par de hechizos los Weasley consiguieron que una araña triplicara su tamaño y se quedara dentro de la cabaña (en esos momentos vacía, ya que los hijos de Atenea se encontraban estudiando en la biblioteca que diseño Annabeth Chase, para todos aquellos que quisieran estudiar en un entorno tranquilo y silencioso).

Ya se imaginaran las caras que se les quedarían a los hijos de Atenea al volver a su cabaña…

 _La Cabaña de Hefesto._

Tuvieron que ingeniárselas en la cabaña de Hefesto, ya que sus hijos estaban en su taller/cabaña y parecían demasiado ocupados como para salir si quiera un momento. Así que Travis y Connor entraron corriendo y gritando sobre que Festus se había vuelto loco en el bosque. Enseguida todos salieron, liderados por Leo Valdéz quien estaba muy preocupado por su dragón. Los Weasley hechizaron cada herramienta que había en la cabaña (cabe decir que muchas) para que estuvieran bien engrasadas, tanto que al intentar cogerlas se les resbalasen de las manos, y así no pudieran trabajar.

 _La Cabaña de Ares._

Los Stoll advirtieron a los Weasley sobre lo brutos y fuertes que son los hijos de Ares, sobretodo su líder Clarrise La Rue. Así que debían tener mucho cuidado. Sobre todo al acercarse a la cabaña ya que alrededor de esta habían minas enterradas para alejar a curiosos y a bromistas como ellos. Pero George y Fred con un conjuro llamado " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " (no Leviosá) hicieron levitar a los Stoll hasta la entrada de la cabaña. Ahí ellos dijeron a los campistas que escucharon a los de Apolo decir que ellos eran mejores, y su estrategia de guerra era más efectiva que la de Ares. Clarrise gruño algo sobre "cobardes que luchan a distancia" y llamo a los de su cabaña para ir a patearles el trasero a esos "rayitos de sol". Los Stoll y los Weasley tuvieron vía libre para actuar.

-¿Y aquí que planearon? –Pregunto Travis-

-Nos hemos inspirado en la cabaña de Afrodita… -confeso Fred-

-Nos dijeron que Ares y Afrodita son algo así como amantes ¿no? –Continuó George- vamos a ver qué pasa cuando combinas el amor y la guerra. –dijo riendo-

Los Stoll vieron con asombro como con unos simples hechizos convertían la cabaña de Ares en una casa de la Barbie. Las armas fueron reemplazas por maquillaje, las ropas de camuflaje por ropas modernas, la decoración cambió a rosa.

-Ustedes son… unos genios. –dijeron los Stoll emocionados-

 _La Cabaña de Apolo._

Fue fácil entrar, ya que todos estaban peleando con los de Ares en el campo de entrenamiento. Los Stoll comentaron sobre los haikus tan malos que decía Apolo y que sus hijos por respeto no decían nada. Así que se les había ocurrido algo. Trajeron consigo unos altavoces que los Weasley se encargaron de volver invisibles, para después esconderlos por toda la cabaña. Y en un reproductor de CD los Stoll pusieron un CD que el mismo Apolo regalo a sus hijos. Eran sus Haikus grabados. Todos horribles. Y ahora se reproducirían sin parar en toda la cabaña.

 _La Cabaña de Hécate._

Esperaron que los campistas de Hécate se fueran a entrenar, y una vez vacía la cabaña los bromistas actuaron. Los Weasley dejaron que los Stoll se encargaran de esta cabaña, debido a que no querían usar magia contra aquellos que sabían de magia. Porque enseguida sabrían contrarrestarla. Así que los Stoll colocaron un techo falso, y cuando los de Hécate entraran este techo caería y todo tipo de bichos caería encima de los campistas.

 _La Cabaña de Dionisio._

No fue difícil colarse, ya que sólo había un campista de Dionisio y este se encontraba en el campo de fresas ayudando a cultivarlas. Por lo que actuaron tranquilamente. Los Weasley hicieron un hechizo para que los racimos de uvas de toda la cabaña (que estaba cubierta tanto por dentro como por fuera de vides) se transformaran en pasas. Era un gran insulto, debido a que la uva es una fruta con mucho sabor y jugo, y la pasa es… bueno, pues eso.

 _La Cabaña de Iris, Hipnos, Némesis_

Decidieron atacar, digo gastarle una broma, a las cabañas de los Dioses Menores a la vez, porque si no, no tendrían tiempo suficiente para otros… Así que se acercaron a la cabaña de Iris y la pintaron toda de negro (su cabaña es de los colores del arco iris), a la cabaña de Hipnos les escondieron TODAS y cada una de sus almohadas. Y a la cabaña de Némesis la dejaron en paz porque… bueno, nadie en su sano juicio se mete con Némesis.

 _La Cabaña de Niké, Hebe, Tyche._

Luego se acercaron a las cabañas de Niké, Hebe y Tyche. En la de Niké cambiaron toda su ropa deportiva marca Nike por ropa de la marca Adidas. En la cabaña de Hebe les dejaron unos pastelitos (hechizados claramente) que tras comerlos harían que envejecieran y rejuvenecieran cada dos por tres. En la cabaña de Tyche, cuyos campistas tenían una pequeña adicción al juego, les dejaron juegos al azar para que comenzaran a jugar y terminaran picándose, volviendo a jugar y a jugar…

 _La Cabaña de Hades._

Casi se echan atrás cuando vieron la oscura y terrorífica cabaña de Hades. El único campista, Nico di Angelo se encontraba en el otro campamento con su hermana Hazel, por lo que eran libres de entrar… Pero tenían un poco de miedo. Los Weasley dijeron que ellos harían la broma, ya que al finalizar el día volverían a casa por lo que no les afectaría el enfado del hijo de Hades.

Los gemelos vieron lo oscura que era la cabaña así que simplemente hicieron un hechizo para mantener las luces fuertemente encendidas. Hechizaron también las cortinas negras, para que estuvieran corridas y dejaran pasar la luz (y aunque intentaran cerrarlas a la fuerza estas no cederían). Supusieron que sería suficiente, ellos tampoco querían meterse con la muerte…

 _La Cabaña de Poseidón._

Era la última cabaña que les faltaba (por obvias razones no se metieron con la cabaña de Zeus o de Hera; ni los Stoll eran tan estúpidos como para gastarle una broma al Rey del Universo… o a su malhumorada esposa) Los Weasley recordaron el odio que se tienen Atenea y Poseidón, así que los cuatro hicieron graffitis en toda la cabaña que decían: "ATENEA ES MEJOR QUE POSEIDÓN";"POSEIDÓN ES UN SESOS DE ALGA Y ATENEA ES MIL VECES MEJOR";"EL OLIVO FUE MEJOR QUE LA FUENTE SALADA";"ATENEA RULES"… Y de más frases con una tinta embrujada (cortesía de los magos) para que no se fuera con nada.

. . .

Satisfechos los Stoll y los Weasley comentaron las bromas que más les habían gustado. Connor decía que la broma hecha a Niké era su favorita (sabiendo como son los campistas de la Diosa y lo molestos que estarían), Travis dijo que la broma hecha a los de Deméter (también mencionó lo linda que se veía Katie molesta), Fred dijo que disfruto mucho la broma pesada hecha para los de Ares y Connor opinó que se había esforzado más con la broma hacia la cabaña de Apolo.

Los Weasley suspiraron un poco tristes cuando vieron que el sol se ocultaba tras el lago mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos molestos de todos los campistas del Campamento Mestizo… Era la hora de volver a casa.

-Nos lo hemos pasado genial. –Dijo Fred-

-Ojalá pudierais venir a visitarnos. –Dijo con tristeza George- les enseñaríamos todo el castillo, y haríamos bromas a los de Slytherin…

-¡Eh, nunca se sabe! –Dijo animado Travis- Quizá un día les hagamos una visita…

-Sí, queremos conocer ese lugar tan genial del que nos hablaron. –Sonrió Connor-

-Son unos grandes bromistas chicos, sigan así –les felicito George-

-¡Suerte huyendo de todos los campistas furiosos! –Dijo sonriendo Fred. Su gemelo había sacado el Giratiempo y había puesto la cuerda del collar alrededor de ambos cuellos e hizo girar la manivela hacia atrás deseando que no se equivocara contando hasta su época… Luego ambos desaparecieron dejando a Travis y Connor despidiéndose de ellos-

. . .

Los Gemelos cayeron al frío suelo de piedra que reconocieron como Hogwarts. Estaban en el despacho de Filch, el mismo sitio donde estuvieron horas antes… El conserje no estaba –mucho mejor- así que volvieron a guardar el Giratiempo en el cajón secreto. Era demasiado peligroso así que decidieron que no debían usarlo tan a la ligera. Además, su mapa era mejor. Salieron de ahí sin ser vistos y volvieron a su habitación mientras hablaban sobre el Campamento Mestizo y sus dos nuevos amigos.

 _¿Fin? Nah xD_

 ***** Puse 2011, aunque en realidad no sabría donde situarlo. Sería después de la Guerra contra Gea pero antes de Las Pruebas de Apolo.

 **WOOAAHHH 100 CAPITULOS YA!**

 **Sigo o paro ya? xD a mí me divierte, así que sigo un rato más Jejeje vale?**

 **Por cierto este one-shot lo subiré aparte, ya que pensé en hacerle una segunda parte en la que son Travis y Connor los que viajan a Hogwarts. Si quieren leerlo entren en mi perfil y busquen el fic :)**


	101. Estudios

*Tipo de estudiantes*

 **Annabeth:** Estudia nada más la profesora dice que habrá examen.

 **Piper y Hazel:** Se preparan unos días antes del examen.

 **Frank y Jason:** Estudian el día anterior.

 **Percy:** Pondría una mueca y diría ¿había examen?

 **Leo:** Intenta hacer chuletas y le pillan.

 **Yo:** No EsTuDiAa PoRQue EstA LeYeNdO PjO Y HoO

 **Y así me va u.u…**

 **Y ahora además tengo las Pruebas de Apolo.**

 **Que dicen que serán otros 5 libros.**

 **Adiós estudios…**


	102. Brason

**Dedicado a Rebe Marauder, uno de ladrillos para el sr jason xD**

 **Leo:** Hazel! Te ves bien

 **Frank:** …

 **Frank:** …

 **Frank:** Puedo tirarle un ladrillo a la cabeza?

 **Jason:** NO, EL LADRILLO ES MÍO!

 **Piper:** Jason? Te gusta el ladrillo?

 **Jason:** …no…

 **Piper:** entonces dame esa cosa asquerosa y tirémosla a la basura.

 **Jason:** NO LASTIMES A HANNAH

 **Piper:** le pusiste nombre…


	103. Chiste de Ingenieros

*En el Héroe Perdido cuando Jason, Piper y Leo están de misión, pero aburridos porque no pasa nada interesante…*

 **Leo:** ¿Qué le pasa al Hierro cuando se oxida?

 **Jason y Piper:** *se encogen de hombros*

 **Leo:** se pone FeO *se ríe*

 **Jason y Piper:** *se alejan*

 **Luego se queja de que está solo y que es la séptima rueda u.u**


	104. Persassy vs Heracles

**Heracles:** Si, soy un semidiós. Hijo de uno de los 3 grandes.

 **Percy:** Oh sí, yo también.

 **Heracles:** Bueno… cuando yo era un pequeño bebé, estrangulé unas serpientes con mis propias manos.

 **Percy:** Uh, te entiendo. Mi madre enloqueció cuando hice eso.

 **Heracles:** Vencí al león de Nemea.

 **Percy:** Si, yo también. Tenía unos… ¿Doce?

 **Heracles:** También vencí a la Hydra.

 **Percy:** ¡Amigo, yo también! Bueno, no lo hubiera hecho sin la ayuda de Clarrise pero lo hice.

 **Heracles:** Bueno… una vez vencí a un jabalí gigante.

 **Percy:** pensé que había derrotado a su novia, cuando estaba a un par de días antes de vencer a Cronos.

 **Heracles:** *nervioso* ¡Oh! Hubo aquella vez en la que tuve que limpiar estos establos que no habían sido limpiados por cientos de años.

 **Percy:** Oh sí, recuerdo eso. Escuché que tuviste ayuda de una ninfa… Yo lo hice con mis poderes.

 **Heracles:** yo-yo…

 **Percy:** amigo, puedo seguir con esto todo el día.

 **Heracles:** yo… ¡vencí a las Amazonas!

 **Percy:** si, lo hice también.

 **Heracles:** ¡El minotauro!

 **Percy:** Hecho. Tenía doce. Ni sabía que era semidiós.

 **Heracles:** yo… uhm…aa… yo he ¡YO HE ESTADO EN EL INFRAMUNDO Y HE VUELTO!

 **Percy:** Bro. Estoy cansado de ese lugar. He estado ahí unas ¿tres, cuatro veces? Lo conozco de memoria.

 **Heracles:** uh… argh… yo… yo he…

 **Percy:** *bosteza* ¿Hemos terminado? Annabeth me está esperando.

 **Heracles:** hum… ME OFRECIERON LA INMORTALIDAD.

 **Percy:** si, y yo la rechacé por Annabeth.

 **Heracles:** *salta al río estigio*

 **Percy:** si, también ya hice eso. LOL.

 **PERCY WINS, BITCH!**


	105. Poderes

**Percy:** yo puedo controlar el agua.

 **Jason:** yo puedo controlar el viento.

 **Frank:** yo puedo convertirme en animal.

 **Leo:** yo puedo controlar el fuego.

 **Piper:** yo tengo mi encanto vocal.

 **Hazel:** yo tengo mi magia, además puedo invocar metales preciosos.

 **Nico:** Soy el rey de los fantasmas.

 **Annabeth:** yo…

 **Annabeth:** Yo puedo pensar.

 **Annabeth:** …

 **Annabeth:** wow, gracias Atenea.

 **Jajaj xD pero en verdad es Annabeth la que tiene los planes y les salva el culo a todos, así que u.u si no fuera por ella TODO ESTO habría durado un libro xD y con Percy como gnomo del jardín de Medusa xD**

 **Vosotros, ¿Qué poder elegiríais? (** _ **Si se pudiera elegir u.u**_ **) A mí me gustaría volar como Jason :D**


	106. Canción favorita

**Percy:** Inmortals de Fall Out Boys.

 **Annabeth:** The kid from yesterday de My Chemical Romance.

 **Frank:** so long solider de all time low.

 **Hazel:** flaws de Bastille.

 **Leo:** American beauty/American psycho de Fall Out Boys.

 **Jason:** Just like you de Falling in reverse.

 **Piper:** flawless de Beyoncé.

 **Nico:** the nobodies de Marilyn Manson.

 **Reyna:** don't look back in anger de oasis.

 **Will:** when the day met the night de panic' at the disco.

 **¿Y cuál es su Canción/Grupo favorito?**

 **Mi grupo es Imagine Dragons, Green Day, Fall Out Boys…** **Y muchas más la verdad xD así que diré que el género rock y pop me gustan.**

 **Y de canciones no podría elegir SOLO UNA favorita xD**


	107. Libros favoritos

*A los 7: Cuál es su libro favorito?*

 **Annabeth:** Yo amo Little Women!

 **Percy:** Cómo lo lees? Creía que eras disléxica…

 **Annabeth:** Edición Griego Antiguo.

 **Piper:** _O Romeo, Romeo, porque eres Romeo_?

 **Jason:** No te preocupes Pipes, ya voy.

 **Piper:** Duh, Jason, estaba recitando líneas de Romeo y Julieta.

 **Frank:** Mi libro favorito es Harry Potter.

 **Percy:** Bueno, yo una vez vi un libro llamado "Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo". Que coincidencia que nos llamemos igual…

 **Annabeth:** Fue el ladrón del rayo. Tú eres esa persona.

 **Percy:** Alguien nos estuvo siguiendo cuando teníamos doce!? *alarmado*

 **Jajaja nooo, Percy, que vaaa xD**

 ***insertar a tío Rick escondido tras unos arbustos apuntando todo en su libreta***

 **¿Y, cuál es su libro favorito? Yo no me decido… Harry Potter, El señor de los Anillos, los libros de Dan Brown (Inferno y El Codigo Da Vinci mis favoritos), y más sagas como Los Juegos del Hambre, Hush Hush, Narnia, OBVIAMENTE PERCY JACKSON XD**


	108. ¿Sabías que?

Tío Rick escribió los libros en griego antiguo, por lo que sólo los Semidioses pueden leerlos

 **ES VERDAD!**


	109. Fans en estos momentos

**Fans de Harry Potter:** Nah, aquí esperando nuestras cartas de Hogwarts.

 **Fans de Percy Jackson:** ¿Por qué aún no me reclamo mi papá/mamá divino?

 **Fans de Narnia:** *buscando una entrada a Narnia*

 **Fans de los Juegos del Hambre:** *cruzando los dedos por no salir en la urna de este año*


	110. Padres no saben lo que quieren

**Padres normales:** hijo, deja la consola, necesitas leer más. Coge un libro y lee.

 **Mis padres:** hija de leer libros ya! Sal y búscate un novio o no sé, ten una vida!

 **TToTT true story**


	111. Elección

Mi mamá me dijo "¿Ropa o libros?" y pues nada, espero que no haga mucho frío en invierno :s

 **:v Seh**

 **Winter is coming**


	112. Leer

**Amigo:** ¿No te cansas de leer?

 **Yo:** ni que leyera corriendo, duh.

 **No sé porque me siguen diciendo eso…**


	113. La cagaste

**Novio:** te amo princesa 3

 **Yo:** ya la cagaste

 **Novio:** ¿por qué?

 **Yo:** tienes que decirme "chica lista"

 **Novio:** pero…

 **Yo:** mejor vete Percy

 **Novio:** Soy Juan

 **Yo:** ¡LO ARRUINASTE OTRA VEZ, SESOS DE ALGA!

 **Mis novios no me entienden :v**

 _ **Conciencia: Mentirosa, si no tienes novio**_

 **Ssshhh pero ellos no saben ¬¬**


	114. El día en que faltes a la escuela

*El día en que faltes a la escuela…*

Llega Quirón reemplazando a tu maestro, llega Percy con globos de agua para jugar en el receso, llegan Travis y Connor Stoll para hacer bromas a los que te caen mal, vienen los Siete buscando a un octavo miembro para una misión, llega Rick Riordan buscando un nuevo semidiós para la nueva saga.

¡Típico!

 **Seguro pasa si falto! Y mientras no falte todo seguirá igual de aburrido u.u**


	115. Mi hija

**Una amiga de mi madre:** pues mi hija se graduó en ingeniería, se casó y espera un hijo ¿Qué hay de la tuya?

 **Mi madre:** sigue esperando que un sátiro venga a buscarla, le diga que uno de sus padres es un Dios Griego y la lleve al Campamento Mestizo.

 **Y seguiré esperando u.u**


	116. Especial Halloween

**Dedicado a Rebe Marauder :D ¡gracias por tus comentarios e ideas!**

 **También les deseo a todos un feliz Halloween, noche de brujas, día de los muertos o como lo digan en su país… :D**

 **Nico:** AHORA ES CUANDO MI PODER ES MÁS FUERTE QUE NUNCA

 **Nico:** MUEVÁNSE PERRAS

 **Nico:** *mata flores*

 **Nico:** *Invoca esqueletos *

 **Nico:** *Pone murciélagos por todas partes*

 **Nico:** *cuelga imágenes de personas muertas*

 **Frank:** oh…

 **Frank:** uhm…

 **Frank:** Es esa una foto de Hades?

 **Nico:** si, porque él está muerto para mi…

 **Leo:** JAJAJAJAJA LO PILLO

 **Leo:** ÉL "ESTA MUERTO PARA TI"

 **Leo:** PORQUE ES EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE

 **Leo:** Eres muy divertido Nico JAJAJA

 **Nico:** no, en serio…

 **Nico:** él está realmente muerto para mí…

 **Nico:** se quedó con mi carta de mitomagia

 **Nico:** nunca me lo devolvió

 **Nico:** Era mi carta de Apollo.

 **Nico:** Llevo 3 semanas ignorándolo.

 **Una pequeña aclaración; originalmente es en inglés, y cuando Nico dice "el esta muerto para mi" es "he is dead to me" y dead suena a dad que es padre. Por eso Leo se ríe xD**

 **¿Qué tal pasaron Halloween? Yo estuve en un Survival Zombie, me vestí de Zombie e hice la idiota toda la noche xD jajajaja**


	117. Especial Halloween II

*Halloween en el campamento mestizo*

 **Jason:** *vestido de Superman* Yo ganaré el concurso de disfraces!

 **Piper:** *Disfrazada de Pocahontas* Leo, ¿en serio? *mira a Leo*

 **Leo:** *de Ironman* Sí, creo que este es el disfraz que mejor me representa… Aunque habría molado vestirme de dragón y escupir fuego… ¡YA VUELVO! *se va*

 **Frank:** *vestido de Robin Hood* Hazel, seguro ganas.

 **Hazel:** *disfrazada de brujita* ¿Tú crees Frank?

 **Reyna:** *Aparece, vestida de centinela romana-zombie* La victoria será de los Romanos.

 **Nico:** *con la cara maquillada como si fuera un esqueleto* Lo dudo, Reyna.

 **Will:** *igual que Nico, maquillado estilo mexicano* El campamento nos quedó terrorífico, gracias a Nico.

 **Percy:** *Aparece, disfrazado de la Sirenita pero sin peluca* Annabeth… Cuando dije de vestirnos como la Sirenita no me refería a esto…

 **Annabeth:** *vestida de Eric* Tu quisiste sesos de algas… Sigue mi plan y seguro ganamos.

 **Leo:** ¡VOLVÍ! *esta vez disfrazado de dragón y escupiendo fuego*

 **Todos:** justo a tiempo…

 **Leo:** Ahora… ¿¡QUIEN GANA!? *mira a los lectores*

 **¿Quién gana? :)**


	118. THIS BOY IS ON FIRE

**Piper:** *cambiando de emisora en la radio*  
 **Radio:** Oh~ She got ver head un the clouds,  
And she's not backing down...  
 **Percy:** ¡Cambia! ¡Cambia!  
*se oyen pasos frenéticos*  
*se abre la puerta de golpe*  
*aparece Leo jadeando*  
 **Leo:** Este es mi tema...  
 **Piper:** Muy tarde...  
 **Leo:** *enciende fuego en sus manos* ¡THIS BOY IS ON FIREEEEEEE!  
 **Percy:** ¡Te lo dije!  
 **Piper:** Lo siento.  
 **Leo:** ¡AND HE IS WALKING ON FIREEEEEEE!

 **Gracias a Clover819 por este drabble! :D muy bueno!**


	119. Mereció la pena

**Mi hija:** mamá, ¿Por qué siempre haces lo que papá dice?

 **Yo:** porque me dejo elegir tu nombre, hija.

 **Mi hija:** ¿Y valió la pena?

 **Yo:** claro que sí, Annabeth Hermione Katniss García, claro que sí.


	120. Lo que más me gusta de Annabeth

Lo que más me gusta de Annabeth Chase es:

1-Su fuerza

2-Su valentía

3-Su inteligencia

4-Su novio

 **xD sobretodo la 4.**


	121. Libros IV

**Yo:** Hey, ¿Te gustan los libros?

 **Amiga:** no amiga, son un asco…

 **Yo:** ah…

*3 horas después*

 **Juez:** entonces ¿Afirma no haber lanzado a la víctima del edificio gritando "los libros son lo máximo, maldita"?

 **Yo:** así es.

 **Juez:** ¿Y los testigos?

 **Yo:** están mintiendo…

 **Juez:** ¿Seguro?

 **Yo:** Sip. Además, ella dijo que Percy Jackson no existe y que jamás seré reclamada por un Dios.

 **Juez:** ¡La acusada queda en libertad! ¡Caso sobreseído!

 **O:) Jejeje**


	122. Que hay en el cielo?

**Persona 1:** es un pájaro.

 **Persona 2:** ¡NO! Es un avión

 **Fan de Los Juegos del Hambre:** NO, un sinsajo.

 **Fan de Hush Hush:** ¡NO! Es Patch cayendo del cielo.

 **Fan de Harry Potter:** ¡NO! Un hipogrifo.

 **Fan de Percy Jackson:** ¡NO! Es Jason Grace.

 **Persona 2:** ¡NO! Sí que es un avión -.-

 **Bah, mortales sin imaginación…**


	123. Como pedirle una cita a Nico, según Will

**Will:** Nico ¿Has tomado tus vitaminas?

 **Nico:** si, Will.

 **Will:** Has dormido suficiente?

 **Nico:** Si

 **Will:** Has comido hoy?

 **Nico:** Si

 **Will:** Te sientes bien hoy?

 **Nico:** si

 **Will:** Tendrías una cita conmigo?

 **Nico:** sí. Espera ¿Qué?

 **Will:** ¡AJA! ¡SI! Has dicho que sí! No puedes echarte atrás ahora!

 **Nico:** Estás actuando como un niño, ya somos novios!


	124. Relajante

**Yo:** Me gusta leer porque es relajante…

 **Yo:** *leyendo Percy Jackson y El Último Héroe del Olimpo* ¡NOO, SILENA, CHARLIEEE, LUKEE!

 **Yo:** *leyendo la Marca de Atenea* ¡NOOO, PERCABETH EN EL TÁRTARO!

 **Yo:** *leyendo La Sangre del Olimpo* ¡LEOOOOO!

 **Yo:** Muy relajante…

 **Mucho u.u**


	125. Grover

Annabeth,

¿Puedo quedarme con tu vestido de bodas después de que te cases con Percy?

Sólo por los viejos tiempos.

Grover c:


	126. Feliz cumpleaños, Nico

**Nico:** Papá ¿Qué significa esto? *Apunta con el dedo a Will, que está atado y amordazado*

 **Hades:** Lo secuestré para ti…

 **Hades:** feliz cumpleaños Nico

 **Hades:** soy el mejor papá *piensa*

 **Ayyy, Hades y los secuestros u.u**


	127. Monstruos

**Monstruos:** *A Percy* ¡vas a morir!

 **Percy:** LOL, Nah.

 **xD Percy ya no se lo toma en serio…**


	128. Que prefieres?

Percy o Jason?

Romano o Griego?

Reynico o Solangelo?

Pretor o Líder de Cabaña?

Quirón o Lupa?

Calypso o Rachel?

Percabeth o Caleo?

Frazel o Jasper?

Comida azul o Happy Meals?

Argo II o Festus?

Juegos de guerra o Captura la bandera?

Cohorte o cabaña?

Guerrero griego o centinela romano?

Dioses en su forma griega o en su forma romana?

 **YO: Percy. Griego. Solangelo. Líder de Cabaña. Quirón. Calypso. Percabeth. Jasper. Comida Azul. Argo II. Captura la Bandera. Cohorte. Guerrera griega. Forma griega.**

 **¿Y tú?**


	129. ¿Qué es fanfiction?

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegran mucho, en serio :') y bueno, aquí dejo este drabble para Rebe Marauder ¡Tus ideas valen oro! :D**

 **Leo:** ¡OMG, QUE FUERTE!

*Se acercan los demás al escucharlo gritar*

 **Jason:** ¿Qué pasa Leo?

 **Piper:** se te escucha en todo el Campamento. *preocupada*

 **Percy:** Quizá descubrió que no quedaba comida en la nevera…

 **Annabeth:** ese serías tú, sesos de algas.

 **Leo:** ¡Miren, miren! *señala la pantalla del ordenador*

*Todos se acercan*

 **Todos:** ¿Fanfiction?

 **Nico:** amm ¿Qué es Solangelo?

 **Will:** quien sabe… vamos a leerlo juntos *se lo lleva*

 **Percy:** ¿Percabeth? ¿Perico? ¿Per…?

 **Annabeth:** ¡Ya vale! *se va enfadada*

 **Percy:** ¡Espera listilla, yo solo te quiero a ti!

 **Piper:** Jasper… *se sonroja* tss pásame el link Leo

 **Jason:** Eh, mirad, ahí pone Caleo.

 **Leo:** *se desmaya*

 **Jason:** ¿Piper, nos vamos?

 **Piper:** ve yendo tú, que yo aquí tengo para rato *comienza a leer un montón de fic's* ¿Locuras de los semidioses? Jum… puede ser interesante.

 **xD yo definitivamente no querría que se escribiera de mí y se hiciera lo que quisiera con mi personaje**


	130. Thalía

¿Sabían que llegará el momento en que Jason, Annabeth y los demás mueran, dejando sola a Thalía?

No sé, yo solo decía…

 **Que cruel recordándoles esto…**


	131. Gays

Imaginen una escena así…

 **Bianca:** Soy lesbiana.

 **Hades:** está bien. Igualmente te quiero.

 **Hazel:** …yo también.

 **Hades:** A alguno de mis hijos le gustan los hombres?

 **Nico:** a mí sí.

 **Hades:** …

 **xD**


	132. Comida o amor

Cuando la gente me pregunta qué es lo más importante: Comida o Amor

…

Nunca respondo

…

Porque estoy comiendo

 **Así de triste TtoTT**


	133. Anatomía

*Will está muy concentrado en su libro de biología, tiene un examen muy importante de medicina en la Universidad, Nico en cambio ya comienza a aburrirse*

 **Nico:** ¿Puedes descansar un poco?

 **Will:** Umm… *sigue viendo el libro*

 **Nico:** …

 **Nico:** *sonrojado* hey… si estás estudiando la anatomía humana… yo puedo… puedo ayudarte… a ti… a estudiar anatomía… conmigo…

 **Will:** *lo mira aguantando la risa*

 **Nico:** ¡Y-yo solo…! *oculta su cara entre los muchos libros de Will que hay esparcidos por la mesa*

 **Will:** *se tapa la cara* ¡Eres demasiado lindo!

 **Awww sí que lo es *¬* (esto es de una imagen que vi y no me pude resistir a subirla)**


	134. Imagina

¿Qué pasaría si existiera un universo paralelo donde los personajes de ficción son reales y la gente real son personajes de ficción, donde tu personaje favorito te admira, hace fotos y fanfiction sobre ti?

 **(En un drabble anterior los semidioses descubrían fanfiction y ya ahí dije que a mí no me gustaría que esto me pasara xD)**


	135. Mith-O-Magic

*Nico recibe una carta del juego de Mith-o-Magic a su nombre, la abre y lee*

Mr. Di Angelo,

Gracias por salvar el planeta.

Escuchamos que usted es un fan.

-Myth Co.

*A Nico le brillan los ojos al ver una carta con una imagen suya en la que pone:

Ghost King.

Ataque 8000. Defensa: 10000.

Hijo de Hades*

 **xD sería divertido que pasara.**


	136. Querido santa

**Disculpen, desaparecí por un tiempo :D en recompensa subiré más one-shots**

 **FELIZ AÑO 2017**

Querido Santa Claus,

Este año me he portado muy bi…

QUIERO LIBROS. TE ADJUNTO LAS 15 PÁGINAS CON TÍTULOS DE LIEBROS.

Con cariño, yo c:

 **Mis padres… Digo, Santa, me regalo libros :D Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito, Percy Jackson y la batalla del laberinto/el último héroe del Olimpo, y el héroe perdido. Un amigo me regalo Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos. Y una amiga me ha regalado los tres de los juegos del hambre… u.u como saben lo que me gusta…**


	137. Novelas románticas

*Les preguntan a los Siete si leen novelas románticas*

 **Piper:** sólo porque sea una hija de Afrodita no significa eso que lea novelas románticas!

 **Jason:** pero Pipes, tu lees novelas románticas.

 **Piper:** BUENO, QUIZÁS NO LAS LEERÍA SI HUBIERA MÁS ROMÁNCE EN NUESTRA RELACIÓN!

 **Leo:** woah

 **Percy:** woah

 **Zeus:** woah

 **Cronos:** woah

 **Caos:** woah

 **Wooahh :O**


	138. Nico

Nico.

Así que, ¿es verdad? Jason le dijo a Piper sobre ello, y Piper le contó a Annabeth y Hazel, Hazel le dijo a Frank y Annabeth a Thalía, Frank le dijo al entrenador Hedge y el entrenador Hedge le contó a Leo, Leo le dijo a Quirón, Quirón le dijo a Zeus y Zeus se lo contó al Olimpo. El Olimpo me lo dijo a mí.

(Gea también lo sabe)

Hades.

PS: Percy aún no lo sabe.

 **Percy porque es un despistado u.u no por nada lo llaman sesos de alga**


	139. Querido Zeus

Querido Zeus,

Mi Perseus es mejor que el tuyo.

Con amor,

Poseidón. 3

 **Jajajaj xD**


	140. Besos

*Besos de Percabeth en los libros*

 **El Ladrón del Rayo:** 0

 **El Mar de los Monstruos:** 0

 **La Maldición del Titán:** 0

 **La Batalla del Laberinto:** 1

 **El Último Héroe del Olimpo:** 2

 **El Héroe Perdido:** 0

 **El Hijo de Neptuno:** 0

 **La Marca de Atenea:** 9

 **La Casa de Hades:** 456137879841241651249749854654152156748795454165464689897551210416749879464579812… Y sumando

 **Rick sabe lo que queremos u.u**


	141. Niños

**Percy:** *deja de hablar de algo muy importante* cállate Nico. Tú tienes como 11. Deja a los mayores hablar.

 **Nico:** cállate Percy, yo tengo como 85 y tú 14, no me retes jovencito.

 **Percy:** …

 **Nico:** …

 **Percy:** …

 **Nico:** Dios. Estos niños de hoy en día…

 **xD jajaj cierto**


	142. Para mi cumpleaños

**Yo:** mamá, para mi cumpleaños quiero…

 **Mamá:** no, no puedo pagarte un boleto a Narnia, campamento Mestizo, Panem, Hogwarts o cualquier lugar fantástico que desees ir…

 **Yo:** pero ma…

 **Mamá:** no, ni tu carta de Hogwarts, un repelente anti-mundanos, un personaje ficticio que es seguro un chico lindo que no existe ni nunca existirá.

 **Yo:** solo quería libros c:

 **Mamá:** ah, no hay dinero. Confórmate con el PDF.

 **Yo:** ay :c

 **Como duele :c**


	143. Los 7

**Annabeth:** Me pregunto quiénes son los 7 semidioses de la profecía…

 **Percy:** Me gustaría que la profecía se cumpla dentro de muchos años, así no podrá afectarnos, incluso no creo que conozcamos a esos semidioses…

 **Rick:** LOL, va ¿Quién se lo cuenta?

 **Pobre Percy, no se libra :v**


	144. Un poema

Rachel's hair is red

Thalia's eyes are blue

Annabeth's in Tartarus

And Percy is too

Everyone is terrified

Characters old and new

But the heroes will be saved

By the Argo II crew

 **Lo siento :v solo quedaba bien en inglés.**


	145. Monstruos antes vs ahora

**Monstruos cuando Percy tenía 12:** ¡Jodete!

 **Monstruos cuando Percy tiene 16:** ¡Joder, eres tú!


	146. Jejejeje

Saben… Annabeth tiene su gorra de invisibilidad… Y Percy una cabaña para él solo.

No sé, yo solo decía.

 **¬¬ You know what I mean…** **Jejeje**


	147. Te quiero

*Mientras, en el Argo II*

 **Nico:** Te quiero

 **Percy:** ¿Qué?

 **Nico:** ¿Qué? Jason, has dicho algo?

 **Jason:** Que?

 **Nico:** tú has dicho que amas a Percy?

 **Jason:** qué? Un momento, yo no…

 **Percy:** WTF

 **Jason:** No, Nico es el único que te quier-

 **Nico:** *lo empuja del barco*

 **Percy:** el acaba de decir…

 **Nico:** nop.

 **Percy:** pero el…

 **Nico:** noo

 **Percy:** pero yo escuché…

 **Jason:** *volando* Acabas de tirarme del jodido barco?


	148. Soy Nico Di Angelo

**Nico:** no me retes! Soy Nico Di Angelo, El Hijo de Hades; Príncipe del Inframundo; el Rey Fantasma! Héroe del Olimpo! Soy oscuridad! Fui al Tártaro y te puedo enviar allí si quiero! Soy el demonio de tus pesadillas! Te enviaré a tus muertos para que te ataquen cuando duermes! TEMEME!

 **Percy, Jason, Will:** owww kawaii :3


	149. Lengua muerta

**Jason:** El latín fue muy difícil de aprender para mí.

 **Frank:** lo sé, fue algo difícil.

 **Hazel:** de hecho, no fue nada difícil para mí.

 **Nico:** tampoco fue difícil para mí.

 **Percy:** eso es porque el latín es una…

 **Percy:** *se pone unas lentes de sol lentamente con mucho flow*…lengua muerta.

 **Nico:** *le da un puñetazo en la cara a Percy y le rompe las gafas*

 **u.u yo en el Instituto estudié latín un año… no era muy difícil, quizá por ser hispano hablante no me costó mucho. También, quizá, porque el español viene de ahí u.u**


	150. Yo

**Nico:** yo…

 **Jason:** Eres Gay? Estoy contigo hombre, llora en mi hombro si lo necesitas…

 **Hazel:** lo sé hermano, no necesitas avergonzarte de ser gay!

 **Annabeth:** ya lo supuse.

 **Piper:** Eres demasiado lindo y valiente para venirte abajo!

 **Leo:** wow, nunca hubiera dicho que eres gay! LOL, igual está bien.

 **Nico:** yo… tengo hambre.

 **Jajaja dejadle terminar la frase xD**


	151. En la mesa de los tres grandes

*En una mañana normal en la mesa de los "Tres Grandes"*

 **Jason:** Bro, siento que estás gafas arruinan mi estructura facial

 **Percy:** Nah bro, tu cara está bien

 **Jason:** seguro, bro?

 **Percy:** totalmente bro

 **Jason:** pero no tan bien como la tuya…

 **Percy:** oww, ven aquí bro, no hay mejor cara que la tuya

 **Nico:** …

 **Nico:** Soy, literalmente, la persona menos gay de esta mesa!

 **xD jajaja pobre Nico**


	152. Futuro novio

**Will:** *rápidamente* _futuronoviodiceque?_

 **Nico:** qué?

 **Will:** *risitas*

 **Que maduro Will xD**


	153. Evolución del tío Rick

**PJO Rick:** Ignoremos el parecido entre Silena y Clarrise con Patroclo y Aquiles.

 **HoO Rick:** Haré una pareja gay.

 **ToA Rick:** Bueno, sería tonto ignorar a la comunidad LGTB o ignorar su existencia en la historia y mitología.

 **MCGA Rick:** Dejaré una pareja heterosexual.

 **xD totalmente**

 **A partir de ahora añadiré también sobre Magnus Chase y los Dioses de Asgard :D**


	154. Disney

Que pasó cuando Rick Riordan escribió El Oráculo Oculto…

 **Disney:** Okay Rick, dejaremos que Nico sea gay pero haz este libro "normal".

 **Rick:** Solangelo es cannon

 **Disney:** espera-

 **Rick:** Apollo es bi

 **Disney:** pero…

 **Rick:** Los dioses pueden tener hijos con parejas del mismo sexo

 **Disney:** Rick, nosotros dijimos…

 **Rick:** TODOS GAYS, TODO EL MUNDO ES GAY. QUE OS DEN.

 **xD**


	155. Verte dormir

**Travis:** verte dormir me tranquiliza…

 **Christian:** adoro verte dormir, Anastasia Steele.

 **Patch:** me gusta esa imagen, tu durmiendo en mi cama.

 **Annabeth:** babeas cuando duermes.

 **Que romántica Annie xD**


	156. Last friday night

*Canción de Last Friday Night al estilo Héroes del Olimpo*

 **Percy:** Last Friday night

 **Leo:** I put Festus as the head

 **Piper:** I called Percy unimpressive.

 **Jason:** it's because she likes me best.

 **Hazel:** last Friday night

 **Frank:** I wanted Leo dead

 **Leo:** I made team leo instead

 **Annabeth** : I got caught sleeping whit-

 **Percy:** *susurra* sssh Annabeth…

 **Coach Hedge:** THIS FRIDAY NIGHT, DO IT ALLLLL AGAIN.

 **Sorry, solo quedaba bien en English :v**


	157. Misión Solangelo

*Móvil de Jason*

Mensaje de Nico Di Angelo: Te olvidaste de tu chaqueta en mi cabaña, Jason ¿QUE ES ESA LISTA LLAMADA "MISIÓN SOLANGELO"? Qué demonios hacen Percy y tú en su tiempo libre?

 **xD que harán jajaja se aburren mucho al parecer**


	158. Harry y Percy

**Percy:** oye Harry, ¿Acaso tú robaste el rayo?

 **Harry:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Percy:** tú sabes

 **Harry:** aaaahhh

 **Percy:** aaaahhh

 **Harry:** buena broma Jackson, buena broma.

 **Lo que pasaría si Percy y Harry se conocieran xD**


	159. Travis y Connor

**Luke:** ¿Cuánto cuesta esto?

 **Travis/Connor:** 5 dracmas.

 **Luke:** ¿Cuánto para mí?

 **Travis/Connor:** 5 dracmas.

 **Luke:** soy su hermano!

 **Travis/Connor:** 10 dracmas.

 **:') ay, los gemelos Weasley…**


	160. Nico y su sobrina

*Frank y Hazel han salido para tener una noche en pareja, y han dejado a Nico cuidando de su hija.*

 **Nico:** *nervioso marca el número de Hazel* ¡Hazel, a mi sobrina le ha salido una cola!

 **Hazel:** oh, ¿De nuevo?

 **Nico:** Lo que quiero decir es… espera, ¿DE NUEVO?

 **xD me pregunto, pasaría algo así en el futuro?**


	161. Horóscopo de los Dioses

**Aries:** ARES (Positivo, Masculino, Mal carácter)

 **Taurus:** HEFESTO (Creativo, Reservado, Obstinado)

 **Géminis:** HERMES (Travieso, Hablador, dos-caras)

 **Cáncer:** DEMETER (Atento, Compasivo, Celoso)

 **Leo:** ZEUS (Coqueto, Egoísta, Tormentoso)

 **Virgo:** ATENEA (Eficiente, Seguro, Creativo)

 **Libra:** HESTIA (Independiente, Pacífico, Dedicado)

 **Escorpio:** APOLO (Poderoso, Apasionado, Exitoso)

 **Sagitario:** DIONISIO (Sin tacto, Convincente, Espíritu libre)

 **Capricornio:** HERA (Estricta, Organizada, Leal)

 **Acuario:** POSEIDON (Amable, Obstinado, Extrovertido)

 **Piscis:** AFRODITA (Seductor, Romántico, Adaptable)

 **Yo soy Piscis, vosotros? :D**


	162. Percabeth vs Malex

**Percabeth como se conoció:** babeas cuando duermes.

 **Malex:** decapitación.


	163. Soy gay

**Will** : Soy Gay

 **Annabeth** : QUE

 **Percy** : QUE

 **Thalía** : QUE

 **Nico** : ¡Fantástico!

 **xD**


	164. Comercial de McDonald's

Quiero que Nico haga un comercial de Mc Donald's

Algo como:

" _Compra el Happy Meal de Mc Donald's! Levantará tus espíritus… literalmente_ "

 **Jajajaj xD**


End file.
